The Life of A Slytherin
by Hopeless Angel
Summary: Harry Potter is a Slytherin. His best friend is Draco Malfoy. His archrival is Ron Weasley. The Dursleys are nice. What will happen in this new world, where Harry Potter isn't a Gryffindor? A Good Guy? Read and find out . . .
1. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived  
  
A/N: Gah. . .I'm very disappointed in myself! I keep writing stories . . . all at the same time! This is my fourth fan fiction so far. I'm doing something I haven't done before . . . a story about a Slytherin. OK, yeah, I know . . . it IS Harry Potter, but who cares?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (damn it!).  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up, Harry!" It was an ordinary summer day for Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry would be leaving the Dursleys that day to spend the rest of his summer with Draco Malfoy, his best friend. Harry remembered the day they had met. It was September 1st, 1991. Harry had been hanging out with Ron when Draco walked up to him and told him that he could help him at Hogwarts and be his friend. Of course, Harry had accepted and he left poor Ron Weasley standing alone. Harry laughed every time he remembered that moment and regretted ever being friends with Weasley, even if it was for only a few hours. Harry quickly got dressed in jeans and a black and silver shirt. Harry worked some hair gel into his hair, spiking out random strands. He walked down to breakfast.  
  
"Now, Harry, is Draco going to be picking you up or do you need a ride to his house?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry remembered when his aunt and uncle had been mean and cruel to Harry. But that had all changed when Harry came back from his 1st year at Hogwarts. They had become scared of what he could do so they decided that being nice to him wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Actually, I'll be flooing there," Harry replied, loading his plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages. He looked over at Dudley, who was looking terrified. Ever since Harry had come back from Hogwarts, Dudley been terrified of him and had lost over 300 pounds. Now, Dudley was quite thin and small for his height of 5'6".  
  
"C-could y-you pass t-the b-bacon?" Dudley stuttered, scared out of his wits. Harry smirked at Dudley and gave him the plate.  
  
"Now, now Dudley. You shouldn't start binging again on the sweets and fats. Remember what happened last time?" Harry said, in a fake concerned voice. Dudley simply whimpered and shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Er, Dudders, why don't you have a grapefruit or something? We need to build Harry up to be strong and healthy," said Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had also started acting mean toward Dudley and embraced Harry like their own son.  
  
"B-but, Mum . . ." Dudley said, but immediately stopped when he saw Uncle Vernon glaring at him.  
  
"Dudley's such a wimpy little nancy boy now, Petunia. He's changed so much. He's weak and scrawny. Hmm . . . how about we send him to St. Brutus'?" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Yes, that would whip him into shape, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia. Dudley looked like they were giving him his death sentence. The rest of breakfast went by smoothly and quietly. Harry went up to his large room, the largest in the house, and saw a handsome tawny owl on his windowsill. He immediately recognized it as one of Draco's five owls. He took the parchment from the owl's beak and the owl stood patiently, drinking some water from Hedwig's bowl. Harry opened the piece of parchment and read:  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry,  
  
This summer has been boring. We did remodel some of the house though. We added five more rooms. Only cost about . . . 2000 galleons. Oh well. Dad got us tickets for the Quidditch Cup for next week. It's going to be in Ireland. They haven't hosted it for years. Ha ha, remember last year? The Weasels and the Mudblood were in the Top Box. That old Weasel must've bribed Fudge. Oh wait . . . they're too poor for that. I reckon they blackmailed him.  
  
School's in a month. I've gotten you a birthday gift. You can get it when you come here this afternoon. I wish that Mudblood Granger would calm down her bushy hair. It really gets irritating.  
  
See you this afternoon, all right?  
  
Draco  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry chuckled as he read the letter. Granger really COULD do with calming down her overly bushy hair. Harry took out a piece of parchment, an bottle of ink, and his phoenix feather quill. He wrote back his response:  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco,  
  
The Quidditch Cup was great last year, except for the constant bouncing of Granger's hair. God, you'd think she WANTED it to be like that. Use some Sleekeasy's Hair Potion, already woman!  
  
Heh, well, my birthday present should be excellent. If it isn't, I'm sending you a Howler at school. See you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were easily the hottest bad boys at school. They were extremely popular with the girls. All of the girls wanted them while all of the guys wanted to be them. They were renown for getting with girls and then dumping them soon after. But that didn't stop girls from wanting them.  
  
It was natural that they were the most popular guys in school. Harry had the sexiest, messy raven hair, bright, emerald green eyes, a hot Quidditch body, and slightly tanned pale skin. Draco had white-blond hair that he usually slicked back, gray, almost silver eyes, and he also had a nice body from playing Quidditch. Harry was the Seeker/Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team while Draco was Chaser for the team.  
  
Unlike the Slytherins, the Gryffindor guys weren't as popular. Though Ron was pretty popular for playing Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was pretty much a nothing compared to Harry and Draco. Ron had flaming red hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin, specked with freckles. Some of the girls considered him a hottie though. Though he had gone out with other girls, most people suspected that there was something going on about Ron and Hermione but Ron was always the first to deny that. He DID blush every time someone mentioned the rumor though.  
  
Harry folded the piece of parchment containing his response and gave it to the tawny owl. He flew away and Harry lay down on his large bed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmm . . . so, how was the chapter? Mostly just an introduction, like most first chapters are. Well, go on and REVIEW (no flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome!)! If ya review, you get your name in the next chapter. Toodles! 


	2. Summer in the Demon Room

Chapter Two: Summer in the Demon Room  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I actually got more than TWO reviews (praise the Lord!). I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Oh, and sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but my room was being painted. It's 'blue reflection' now! (My Dad has been on a painting craze!)  
  
Reviewers: If you wanted a character, it will appear in the next chapter ('The Quidditch World Cup'). Sorry for not posting them in THIS chapter but it wouldn't work out if I did.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or most of the other characters. I only own the plot. Fudge!  
  
* * *  
  
1:00 p.m. Harry was scheduled to arrive at the Malfoy mansion at 1:30 p.m. Harry quickly stuffed the remainder of his clothes and spare pieces of parchment into his briefcases. The last time Harry went to Malfoy manor was the previous summer. Harry didn't understand why the Malfoys would add more rooms; there were already 20 rooms in the mansion. Harry put a big handful of galleons, knuts, and sickles into a bag and walked downstairs with his suitcases.  
  
"Er, Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?" Harry exclaimed, looking around.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked from the kitchen. He could smell cookies baking in the oven. Harry walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving in a few minutes," said Harry, taking a brownie from a plate on the kitchen counter. Aunt Petunia was big on cooking, gossiping, and snooping around in other people's business.  
  
"Oh, we'll miss you Harry. Make sure to eat a lot so you don't end up like Dudley," Aunt Petunia said, eyeing Dudley, who was sitting and eating celery sticks. Dudley whimpered, seeing Harry's piercing eyes staring at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said. She handed him a cookie and Harry went into the family room and saw the jewel encrusted vase next to the fireplace. Cornelius Fudge had wired the Dursleys' fireplace to the Flooing Network.  
  
"Bloody hell, boy! Stop eating that rabbit food!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon exclaim at poor ickle Dudders. Harry laughed and took the vase. He took a handful of floo powder from it and threw it into the flames. The fire turned an emerald green color.  
  
"Malfoy Manor!" Harry exclaimed, and off he went . . .  
  
* * *  
  
The next thing he knew, Harry was at the front door of Malfoy Manor. He rang the doorbell and heard footsteps.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Master Draco has informed me of your stay. Please let me take your bags and I will lead you to Master Draco," said Montgomery (A/N: Why is it that most butlers are ALWAYS named Montgomery?), the Malfoys' butler. Harry gave him his bags and Montgomery leaded him to a lounging area where Draco was sitting down, reading a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"A-hem, Master Draco. Mr. Potter has arrived," said Montgomery, walking away.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry," Draco said, looking up. He got out of his chair and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Hey Draco. Now, where's my birthday present?" Harry asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Damn, now WHERE did I put it?" Draco said sarcastically and pointed at a large box on the coffee table. Harry walked over to the table and started roughly opening it. He saw a card on it and read:  
  
* * *  
  
Harry,  
  
Since it's your Birthday (actually, it was last week . . . but, whatever), I got you a good gift. If you send me a Howler, I'll tell everyone at school that you're in love with the Mudblood.  
  
Draco  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, please. I'll tell everyone that YOU love Granger. I have a stronger influence than you do, Malfoy," Harry said, smirking.  
  
"Well, open it already. The suspense is killing me," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Harry replied, now opening the last layer of paper. Then he saw what was in the box. There were an assortment of Quidditch related gifts. He saw a pass for unlimited Quidditch games for ten years, a few Quidditch books, a set of Quidditch balls, and several vials of liquids. "Er, what's up with the . . . potions?" Harry saw each of them labeled with names like 'Speed' or 'Power'.  
  
"Picked them up at Quality Quidditch Supplies. If you polish your Firebolt with them, they supposedly make your broom better. And, you BETTER use them. They cost me 50 galleons each," Draco said, referring to the ten large vials of potions. "They're called Quidditch Power Potions."  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry said, putting the stuff back into the box.  
  
"Well, anyway, Father got us backstage passes to meet the Quidditch players at the Quidditch World Cup," said Draco. "It's England versus Ireland. Bulgaria didn't get through this year."  
  
"Well, up for a game of Quidditch?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hmm, OK. But, first, don't you want to see the room you'll be staying in?" Draco said, a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry and he followed Draco up two flights of stairs. "Your room is far away from the rest of us, in case you want to wank off or something," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, right, thanks," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, here it is," Draco said, pointing to a door that said on the front in green letters 'Master Harry Potter'.  
  
"Oh, well, I feel so loved," Harry said sarcastically and opened the door. His jaw dropped open. Everything in the room was . . . PINK! All of the sheets were pink, the walls were bright pink, and the carpet was hot pink. There were loads of stuffed animals on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I told my Mum that you loved pink everything and stuffed animals," Draco said, smirking, "so she decorated it like this. Don't you just love it?" Harry's eyes widened. Draco walked over to the bed and grabbed a big, stuffed bear. It was pink. He handed it to Harry who held it reluctantly.  
  
"It's your new best friend. Now, why don't you make yourself comfy?" Draco said, leaving the room and closing the door. Harry walked over to his bed and saw that it also had flower print pillows with lace.  
  
"Oh, thanks SO much, Draco," Harry muttered, looking at the huge pink bear.  
  
"You're my BEST FRIEND," said the large pink bear, which was grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Oh, fuck off," Harry said, throwing the bear across the room. He heard it exclaim, "I LOVE YOU!" but he ignored it. Harry walked over to his briefcases and bags, the only things not pink beside himself and took his Firebolt out of it. He walked out of his pink room, deciding to call it, 'The Demon Room'. Harry walked down the flights of stairs and out of the hallway and outside into the backyard. It was like he remembered. The backyard was very big and spacious (about 8,000 square feet or so) and there were Quidditch hoops set up. Harry saw Draco on the Quidditch field, which took up about half of the backyard. Harry kicked off the ground as hard as he could and flew up, into the sky. There were Quidditch balls flying all over the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Potter! Here! Take a club!" Draco exclaimed, throwing a Beater's club at Harry. He caught it and saw a bludger coming right for him. He hit it hard, in Draco's direction. Draco nearly got bludgeoned by it and sneered.  
  
"That's for making me sleep in 'The Demon Room'!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't know that you were attached enough to give it a name, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, flying through the air with the Quaffle. "Excitement." Harry quickly flew over to one side of the Quidditch Pitch where Draco was clearly aiming. Draco threw the Quaffle as hard as he could but Harry caught it and lurched forward, flying as fast as he could to the other side. He quickly flew past Draco and threw the Quaffle into the hoop.  
  
"Oh. Fudge," Draco said.  
  
"Ugh, this is boring," Harry said, and flew down to the ground.  
  
"I KNEW I should've made father invite the Ireland Quidditch team . . ." said Draco, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Harry, raising an eyebrow. "er, I'm going to go back to the Demon Room." And, so, Harry left the backyard and rushed through the Malfoy mansion. He walked up the flights of stairs and walked into the Demon Room. He saw the Devil's Spawn on his bed, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"I LOVE YOU," said the huge, pink bear.  
  
"Oh, bug off," Harry said, kicking it off his bed.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Next chapter, 'The Quidditch World Cup', where your character (if you reviewed before) will be shown. Make sure to read it to see how you're portrayed! Oh, and, please review! 'Bye!  
  
(Oh, and if you want to have yourself or a character you've made up in my story, feel free to ask . . . but remember, this is for a limited time only . . . hmm, this sounds like a commercial!) 


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter Three: The Quidditch World Cup  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness, gracious. 17 reviews in TWO CHAPTERS!? That's a first for me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! Kisses to all of you! Mwah! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! (wink)  
  
Enter the Red Age: Yes, I got your message (I always keep my Review Alert on) but I forgot to put your character in this chapter. Since I forgot, you'll be in the beginning of chapter 5 (er, I've already written chapter four and the beginning of chapter 5). Oh, and don't worry . . . you're not a blonde ( . . . or are you?).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't I Harry own Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're GRAND! I LOVE you! You're my new BEST FRIEND!" That's what woke up Harry everyday the next week. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the 'Devil's Spawn' to shut the hell up. He kicked it, threw it, and even tried burning it but nothing worked. It was still big, fluffy, and violently pink.  
  
Today would be the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was excited to go again. He was also looking forward to scouring for his next victim. Harry had a charm that no girl could resist. Being famous worldwide didn't hurt either.  
  
Harry got out of his bright pink bed and put on black pants and a green shirt that brought out his emerald green eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to make it even messier. Harry was kicking the 'Devil's Spawn' when he heard the door open.  
  
"Good mornin', sunshine!" exclaimed Draco, smirking. He was already dressed with his hair slicked back. "Ready to leave?" Harry stuffed big handfuls of galleons and sickles into his pockets and walked down to the dining room with Draco.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Have a good sleep?" asked Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replied, almost cracking up. He wasn't used to being so . . . formal.  
  
"That's good. We will be leaving at 8:00 a.m. and walking to the Portkey," said Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
"What's the Portkey this year, Father?" asked Draco. He sat down next to Harry and a house-elf started loading his plate with big piles of sausages, bacon, buttered toast, and eggs.  
  
"A large hat just outside," said Mr. Malfoy, reading the Daily Prophet. "Heh, looks like there's trouble in the Ministry. Apparently, Arthur Weasley, " Lucius said in obvious disgust, "was fined 50 galleons for setting a rampant broomstick on a poor, old Muggle. Hmm . . .he'll probably go broke trying to pay for it." Everyone at the table laughed at this comment.  
  
The rest of breakfast went by quickly. There was anticipation coming from Harry and Draco. When the clock struck 8:00, the Malfoys and Harry walked out of the mansion. They walked over to a large hat, placed as clear as day, on a bench a minute away from the mansion. They all put their finger onto it and off they went . . .  
  
* * *  
  
After several moments, the Portkey led them to the campgrounds near the stadium where the cup was to be held.  
  
"I've reserved a house for us to stay in," said Lucius, smirking at all of the people who were in tents.  
  
"Now, boys, why don't you go off and buy some souvenirs?" said Narcissa. They were both walking when they were approached by Lillie Ontolio, one of their fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Hey, you guys," said Lillie, grinning at the both of them. She had long, shiny brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a creamy complexion. She was a 4th year and had always been like their 'younger sister'. They were practically her bodyguards.  
  
"Hey Lillie," said Harry.  
  
"How's your summer been?" said Draco, looking past Lillie and smiling dreamily. Lillie turned around and saw who he was looking at. It was Sarah Rian, an attractive 5th year. She was in Gryffindor and was the only Gryffindor he liked. She had dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and glowing skin. She always had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Harry!" exclaimed Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw 6th year. Harry gave her his trademark smile and winked. She walked away, extremely red.  
  
"Oh, look, Mudblood and the Weasel," Draco said, snapping out of his trance. He sneered as he walked over to them.  
  
"Now, Weasel, what did you sell this time? Your brain? Oh wait, it wouldn't fetch this much money," Draco said, smirking. Harry and Lillie walked over to Draco, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Bug off, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, a fury in his eyes. Harry was smirking until he saw Granger. She had . . . changed. Her hair was no longer bushy, but straight and shiny. She had grown curves and a rather nice ass. He stared her up and down.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Potter!" Granger yelled angrily, noticing what he was doing.  
  
"Like what?" Harry said innocently (A/N: Ha! Innocent my ass). Ron looked absolutely disgusted.  
  
"Agh, Hermione won't get with you so don't get any ideas," Ron said warningly.  
  
"She isn't your girlfriend, now is she? Let her make her own decisions, Weasel," Harry spat, glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Ugh, Ron, let's go," Hermione said, a cold look on her face. Harry brushed by Hermione long enough to whisper something into her ear.  
  
"You're really hot." As she walked away with Ron, Harry noticed that her cheeks were bright red.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione, I don't like him looking at you like that," Ron said.  
  
"Well, does it LOOK like I WANT him to?" Hermione said, growing red.  
  
"Please, Hermione. Just stay away from him. All he wants from a girl is a makeout or a fuck. Then, he dumps them," Ron said, his ears growing red. Hermione sighed and looked around. She saw Harry staring at her, licking his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go now. Ginny's probably waiting for me," said Lillie. She was one of the only Slytherins who hung out with the Gryffindors, let alone a Weasley. As she walked away, Draco exclaimed, quite loudly,  
  
"You're bringing shame to the Slytherin name!" Lillie turned around, smirked, and continued walking.  
  
"What should we do now?" Harry asked, looking around. Draco grinned wickedly.  
  
"What we do best, of course," Draco said, now scouring the crowds.  
  
"All right. I'll go right and you go left," Harry replied. Draco nodded and walked away. "Choices, choices." He looked around and saw a hot girl he recognized from Hogwarts. He walked over and smiled.  
  
"Hey. Alex, isn't it?" Harry said, grinning. Harry could see her blushing furiously.  
  
"Y-yeah. Alex Northe," she replied, shaking slightly.  
  
"You know, you're really pretty," Harry said, eyeing her body.  
  
"R-really? You think so?" Alex said, twisting her hair around her finger.  
  
"Yeah, I really do," Harry said, slowly leaning in. He saw Alex close her eyes. Then, their lips touched. Harry wrapped his arms around Alex's waist while she wrapped hers around Harry's neck. Their kiss intensified as Harry pressed his gentle lips hard against Alex's soft lips. Harry felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Harry's hands slipped down to Alex's ass and he gave it a gentle squeeze. When they finally stopped kissing, Harry's mouth when down to Alex's neck and he started planting gentle kisses on it.  
  
"Ohh, Harry. You're . . . such . . . a great kisser," Alex said, breathing loudly (A/N: What IS this? PORN!?) After a few more kisses, Harry stopped and looked into Alex's eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the makeout, babe," Harry said, walking away.  
  
"W-what? Harry?? Where are you GOING?" Alex called after him, really confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked around everywhere for Draco and smirked when he did. Draco was making out with a girl that Harry knew was a Gryffindor (A/N: they're always Gryffindors and Slytherins, aren't they?). When they finally stopped making out, she walked away, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"So . . ." Harry said, his voice drifting off.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you like to watch me mackin' with a chick," Draco said.  
  
"Er, 'macking'?" Harry said, really confused.  
  
"Yeah, dawg. Oh well, it's s'all good. It's aight, Potter," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, why are you speaking like a rapper?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Geesh, just trying out some new lingo," Draco said. Harry gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Er, well, anyway. Who was the 'chick'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Vanessa Kellan, Gryffindor 5th year," Draco replied, smiling. "She's hot as hell and she's a good kisser."  
  
"Good for you . . . uh, 'dawg'," Harry replied, trying out this new lingo.  
  
"Dude, it's not working for you," Draco said, a smug look on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how was your summer in Bulgaria?" Ron asked curiously. He smiled at Hermione. She didn't smile back.  
  
"Viktor actually asked me . . ." Hermione said, but hesitated. Ron looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said. Hermione then looked like she was going to crack up from laughter.  
  
"He . . . he asked me to MARRY him," Hermione said, now giggling loudly.  
  
"W-what? But you're only FOURTEEN," Ron said, completely shocked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I know," Hermione said, continuing to giggle.  
  
"I always thought he was a bit, uh, weird," Ron said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"He's not weird. He DID tell me he liked me a lot and . . ." Hermione said, but hesitated again.  
  
"He-he didn't KISS you, did he?" Ron said jealously. Hermione grew very red as she nodded. "B-but . . ."  
  
"Oh, are you jealous, then?" Hermione said, rather flattered.  
  
"Er, w-well, no, just-" but he was broken off by Hermione, who had leaned in and given him a short kiss on the lips. Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"WELL, what's been happening HERE?" said a voice. Ron turned around. It was Harry.  
  
"N-nothing," Ron said, nervously, now blushing furiously. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "P-Potter."  
  
"I didn't know you would stoop as low to kiss a Mudblood. Well, the Weasels LOVE Muggles, don't they? I'm surprised you haven't all snapped your wands and joined them already," Harry sneered. Ron immediately lurched forward in an attempt to punch Harry but Hermione held him back.  
  
"Fuck off, Potter!" Ron exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Hm, it's so sad. A girl stopping you. Well, later then Weasley . . . Granger," Harry said, walking away (A/N: He seems to do a lot of that, doesn't he?)  
  
"Ugh, he's such a jerk," Hermione said furiously.  
  
"No, he's a (Ron said something completely revolting)." They both walked back to their tents. But then, one thought overcame Ron. 'Did Hermione kiss ME?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So, did you like this chapter? Please review (it's quite simple actually. Click the ickle purple box in the left-hand corner). Toodles! 


	4. England vs Ireland

Chapter Four: England vs. Ireland  
  
A/N: This chapter will begin with a returning character, some humor, and a desperate girl. Then, it'll go more into the Quidditch World Cup (i.e. the match). Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews! 25 of them now! Yay! Hopefully, I'll have 30 before the next chapter is posted. Hope ya enjoy the chapter!  
  
PG-13 for loads of language (fuck, damn, bitch, hell, shit, etc. There are a load of fucks, so BEWARE) and, er, some 'racy' moments. Can't be Rated R though, so sorry if you find this story offending. º¿º  
  
Btw, did anyone watch Spring Break 2003 on MTV yesterday? The All-American Rejects performed and they were excellent! I noticed that Tyson Ritter (the lead singer) was extremely sweaty but he looked hot anyway! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
The actual match would be held the next day. At about 11:00 p.m., Harry was still awake, sitting up in his bed. Try as hard as he could, he just couldn't fall asleep. He was awaiting the next day, when he would see Ireland face off England for the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Harry yawned as he remembered first year, The Sorting Hat had considered putting him, Harry Potter, into Gryffindor. Harry shuddered at the thought of being a . . . a Gryffindor. But luckily, Harry had convinced the Sorting Hat to put him into Slytherin.  
  
He was treated like a celebrity in his first year at Hogwarts . . . oh wait, he had always been treated like a celebrity. Everyone just stood and stared at him has he walked through the hallways and corridors. At first, he was kind of freaked out but he soon got used to it.  
  
Harry yawned again. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had a few rather odd dreams that night. In his first dream, he was walking around in a large, very colorful garden. He heard a female voice calling out for him. And then the voice was replaced by evil laughing and a woman shouting "No! Don't take Harry! Please, take me!" Then, he was taken by some force into the sky, where he saw a flash of green light and he fell to the ground.  
  
In his second dream, Harry was just a child. He was in a rather dark place, alone and helpless. He kept calling out, "Mommy! Daddy!" but no one came. Then, a female figure with brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes picked him up and brought him to her home, safe and warm.  
  
What do these dreams MEAN? Harry asked himself, waking up after his second dream. Was it a sign? Would he ever know?  
  
* * *  
  
"Krum!" Ron exclaimed. He was staring at someone behind Hermione's back.  
  
"W-what?" Hermione said, quite confused. She turned around and her eyes widened.  
  
"Viktor Krum," Ron whispered loudly. Hermione started shaking slightly. No, not Krum . . . Hermione said to herself in her mind. She turned around again and quickly leaned in, kissing Ron. He noticed that Krum was watching, scowling. When Hermione finally stopped (which seemed like ages later, though Ron wasn't complaining). Ron was speechless. Hermione grinned sweetly and turned around. Viktor was now talking to Harry . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Viktor. How's your summer been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay," Viktor grunted, looking really angry and jealous about something.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked, walking over, next to Harry. He had been talking to Vanessa again.  
  
"DRACIE! Dracie-poo!" exclaimed a voice (A/N: Oh, and Dracie is pronounced dray-key, not drah-key). Draco and Harry turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson (a.k.a. the clingy and pathetically desperate school slut who can't take a hint). She was running over, her arms outstretched in front of her. Draco looked horrified and was about to run away but he was too late. Pansy had grasped Draco and was squeezing him hard. She leaned in and gave him a big kiss on his lips while Draco wiped it away.  
  
"I missed you so MUCH, Dracie-pancakie!" Viktor and Harry tried to keep themselves from laughing. They were unsuccessful. They started bursting out laughing and didn't even try to stop. Pansy gave them both dirty looks but then turned back to Draco.  
  
"Ack, get OFF me, bitch!" Draco exclaimed, trying hard to get her arms off of him.  
  
"B-but Dracie . . . D-Don't you love me anymore?" Pansy asked, whimpering loudly. Her eyes started filling with tears.  
  
"I never LOVED you!" Dracie (er, Draco) spat. He gave Pansy a look of disgust and pulled her arms off of his body.  
  
"Oh well. You'll come around!" Pansy said. She gave him once last squeeze and walked away reluctantly.  
  
"Vell, that vas funny," Viktor said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Harry agreed. He smirked and looked at his watch. "The match starts in a half hour. We better get going."  
  
"Vell, bye then," Viktor said, and walked away, joining his Mum and Dad. Harry and Draco waved and walked into the stadium. They walked up the stairs and into the Top Box. It was already filled with tons of people, including the Krums, some Ministry officials, and the WEASLEYS. Harry saw Hermione glaring at him and gave her a wink. He saw her roll her eyes and look away. Draco and Harry sat down next to Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
Harry grabbed his Omnioculars out of his pocket. He looked up at a large billboard that showed advertisements such as: Sleekeazy's Hair Potion: De-frizz and smooth your horrible hair! ("Granger should use that more often.") and Quidditch Power Potions: Make Your Broom Ultra Powerful (ONLY 50 galleons each, for a limited time). Available in Chasblin, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. When the advertisements finally finished, IRELAND: 0, ENGLAND: 0 flashed onto the scoreboard.  
  
"This is Austin Melan, your commentator for today's match. We're sure that this match will be thrilling!" exclaimed Melan. "And now, the Irish National Team Mascots!" In came hundreds of little Leprechauns, who held up a rather large Irish flag. They were throwing four-leaf clovers, shamrocks, and piles of Leprechaun gold into the audience. Harry and Draco saw Ron trying to catch as many coins as possible.  
  
"I suppose that's how they get by; with handouts," Draco sneered. Ron overheard this and his ears turned red. He kept the gold in his pockets and sat back down in his seat.  
  
"And, give a loud applause for the Wimbourine Wasps Team Mascots!" A large buzz overcame the stadium. A hundred, at least, of large wasp-like animals flew into the stadium. There was a very loud applause.  
  
"Here come the winners of last year's Quidditch World Cup . . . the Irish National Team!" Moran! Troy! Mullet! Connolly! Ryan! Quigley! Aaannnddd, LYNCH!" Seven players in bright green robes zoomed out into the Quidditch Pitch. There were lots of cheers coming from the audience.  
  
"Aaanddd, the Wimbourine Wasps!" Seven players in robes with horizontal black and yellow stripes flew out into the Quidditch Pitch. There was a loud applause for the Wasps. "Harmon! Stagant! Jackson! Johnson! Neman! Clark! Aaaaaannndddd . . . MOORE!" The stadium was yet again overcome with applause and cheers,  
  
"Here's our referee, Andoro Affendia, whose ancestors helped create the first game of Quidditch!" exclaimed Melan. Everyone applauded as Andoro waved out to the crowd. He was a tall, brown-haired man with broad shoulders. Harry saw him blow his whistle and let out the Quidditch balls.  
  
"Aaandd, they're OFF!" The Quaffle is immediately taken by Troy! Moran! Mullet! Oh, and Clark takes control. Quick pass to Jackson! Johnson!" There were load boos coming from the Irish side while the England side was cheering.  
  
"And, Clark scores! Ten zero to England!" There was a roar of cheers and applause.  
  
"Moran takes possession of the Quaffle. Out comes Jackson. Plain and simple, that was cobbing! And it's a penalty to Ireland!" The wasp-like creatures buzzed loudly and angrily at the Leprechauns who had formed the word, "HE HE HE!" in the air.  
  
"And Moran misses! Harmon blocks the goal. England is now in possession," said Melan.  
  
"The Bludger is heading right for Harmon . . . but narrowly misses!"  
  
"Stagant hits a Bludger out of the Pitch. It flies back in, rampant and wild!"  
  
"Moore seems to have seen the Snitch! Lynch is tailing right behind him!"  
  
"Mullet takes the Quaffle. Sharp pass to Troy! And he SCORES! Ten ten to both teams." Excitement was in Melan's voice.  
  
"Clark takes possession of the Quaffle. Swift pass to Johnson. OH, and he attempts to throw the Quaffle into the goal . . . AND MISSES! Score is still ten ten."  
  
"Ireland takes possession of the Quaffle! Harmon hits a stray Bludger, almost hitting Moran!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was watching the Quidditch World Cup with Ron. She was having a great time, concentrating on the game and cheering. One person popped into her mind though. Harry Potter with his enchanting emerald green eyes, muscular body, perfectly messy hair . . . WHAT!? Hermione . . . thinking about . . . POTTER!? What was happening? Hermione shook her head and looked around the Top Box. Harry was concentrating on the game like Ron was. She saw him turn and see her looking at him. He smirked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes, turning away. She didn't like Harry . . . did she?  
  
NO! Of course she didn't! For so many years, he had called her a Mudblood, saying Granger in disgust. He was mean, rude, disgusting . . . but oh so wonderful. He was hot, she had to give him that. But other than that, he was a really, very horrible person.  
  
* * *  
  
One hour later . . .  
  
"And Johnson scores! One fifty seventy to Ireland." From what was happening, Harry could tell that Ireland was definitely going to win.  
  
"I bet you fifty galleons that Ireland'll win," Draco said.  
  
"You're on," Harry replied, keeping his eyes on the match. Harry sighed. He would have to give 50 galleons to Malfoy . . .  
  
"Moore is flying swiftly, nearing his goal . . ." 'Hurry up and get the Snitch." Harry thought, watching Moore flying and diving in the air.  
  
"AND MOORE CATCHES THE SNITCH!" exclaimed Melan. "ENGLAND WINS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 20 YEARS!" Almost everyone in the stadium cheered and clapped for the Wasps. Moore clutched the Quidditch Cup, grinning broadly as his teammates held him up.  
  
"I believe you owe me 50 galleons, Malfoy," Harry said, smirking. Harry heard Draco muttering curses as he gave Harry a few large handfuls of galleons. By the end of the day, Harry had a broad grin on his face, his eyes glowing with mischief.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sooo . . . how was the chapter? I'm dying to know (literally!)! Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions! Sorry if it bored the pants and underwear off of you (er, don't ask)! The more you review, the faster I'll write. Agh, I know, the Quidditch match was SO SHORT, but I couldn't really think of anything to write. Oodles of sorriness (er, that isn't a word . . .) from me! Sorry if you find the chapters short but they're long compared to the first 10 chapters of 'When Your Eyes Say It' (they were all in the 500-600 word range . . . short, I know). I just don't think I have the willpower to write more than 1,200-1,500 words per chapter (A/A/N: I just checked word count and this is more than 2,000 words! Yay! Er, that contains the A/Ns too so the chapter's shorter. Poop. Heh ^_~). Sorry. I'll post longer chapters when I get more and better ideas. Please feel free to tell me your suggestions and ideas for this story. I have some ideas for later chapters. Including a karaoke contest at the Halloween Ball or something. And, maybe a serious relationship for our Mr. Potter . . . . oh, there I go again! Spoiling the story for all of you poor civilians! Oh, and I'll try to get a chapter out every weekend, OK? Later! 


	5. Mysterious Angels and Letters

Chapter Five: Mysterious Angels and Letters  
  
A/N: If you're looking for good laughs this time around, don't expect to get it from this chapter. This'll be more of a sensitive chapter with nothing really to laugh about. Sorry to disappoint you all. Next chapter will be funnier (I think?) and should be out next week. Oh, and you might think that this chapter's pointless . . . because it might be. It leads into a later storyline . . . OK? Get it? Got it? Good. ^_^  
  
I'm kind of disappointed. I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would (starts weeping uncontrollably). Well, at least I have a few loyal readers! Thanks Enter the Red Age! ^_^  
  
Saffron: YOU'RE IN THIS CHAPTER . . . only briefly though. Sorry. I promise you'll have a bigger part in some of the other chapters! ^_^  
  
So . . . anyone watch American Idol? Some of the quotes are classic.  
  
Example #1:  
  
Randy: That was dope, man.  
  
Simon: What the HELL is that supposed to mean?  
  
Stay tuned for more funny excerpts from AI:2! Let's all hope Kimberly Caldwell and Corey Clark get kicked off! Go Clay! It's yo BIRTHDAY!  
  
OK, I've decided something. SCREW THE TIME THING! I don't give a shit if the story takes place in 1995! I WILL make people sing Good Charlotte Songs! LOL. Er, well, go on . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. No, no, I don't.  
  
I do not own Les Miserables or 'Wind Beneath my Wings'.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how was your summer without us?" Harry asked, smirking. It was the morning after the match. Draco and Harry were both outside talking to Saffron Radan, a Slytherin 5th year. She had dark brown hair, almond shaped light brown eyes, and light skin.  
  
"It was wonderful. I finally had some peace and quiet," Saffron replied, smiling wickedly. Saffron was like a female version of Harry. She was extremely popular with all of the guys and girls in school but she wasn't superficial or shallow like some of the other girls. Unlike Pansy Parkinson, she had strict morals. She was still a virgin.  
  
"Oh, right, thanks," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. Saffron gave him a playful punch. He started looking around.  
  
"Looking for a special someone?" Saffron asked, batting her eyelashes wildly. She was big on sarcasm and joking around.  
  
"Yeah, Sar-I mean, no. What are you talking about?" Draco said quite nervously. Saffron raised an eyebrow, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"You know, that Weasley girl doesn't look half-bad from here," Harry said.  
  
"Ack, you're talking about a WEASLEY here. You disgust me. Weasley will probably kick your ass if you try to hit on his ickle sister," Draco said. Harry ignored him and walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Hey," Harry said simply. Ginny grew as red as a tomato.  
  
"H-hi," Ginny replied nervously. He was about to open his mouth when Ginny slipped and fell. Harry fought the urge to laugh. He offered her his hand, which she grabbed, obviously very embarrassed.  
  
"You OK?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Harry smiled sympathetically. He was about to lean in to kiss her when he was interrupted.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER!?" It was Ron, like usual. He was so fucking annoying sometimes.  
  
"Just giving your sister a hand. No need to get so worked up," Harry said, smirking. Ron looked furious.  
  
"Stay AWAY from Ginny . . . and Hermione!" Ron spat, his eyes filled anger.  
  
"RON," Ginny squealed, obviously very embarrassed. "Go AWAY." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Ginny," Ron said, ignoring her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Harry could hear Ginny muttering under her breath. Draco looked like he was going to burst out laughing as he walked over to Harry.  
  
"You dumb prat. You didn't honestly think Weasley would let you kiss- or even talk-to Weasley, did you?" Draco said, smirking. "Wow, I just confused myself."  
  
"Yeah, like that's never happened," Harry muttered under his breath. "So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"In . . . 45 minutes or so," Draco said, looking at his watch. He walked away, out into the campgrounds. Many of the tents were already packed up. Harry saw a large courtyard filled with gardens. He walked into the courtyard and sat down on a stone bench.  
  
"On my own, pretending he's beside me . . . All alone, I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me . . . And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me . . ." It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Whoever was singing had a voice of an angel (A/N: Corny, yes I know). He looked around and saw no one. Harry sighed and took out a small black book he kept in his pocket at all times. It contained all of the names of the female population at Hogwarts. It was changed every year, every time a girl graduated or came to school. Names were marked according to whether or not Harry had snogged or hooked up with them yet. Over half of the names in his book were marked.  
  
He heard the voice again but she was now singing a different song. She sounded as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero? Everything that I would like to be . . . And I can fly higher than an eagle . . . because you are the wind beneath my wings . . ."  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked loudly. "Because whoever you are, you have a really beautiful voice." Harry saw a female figure running away. He had to know who it was. Even if it took him forever . . .  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: I thought I would end there but that's only 672 words so here I am, continuing . . .)  
  
"Are you packed?" Draco asked, holding a large duffel bag. Harry was sitting on his bed, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the mysterious girl. He was sure that she was a teenager, judging from the glimpse that he saw of her. But then one thought came into mind. 'Why am I obsessing over a girl who I don't even know?'  
  
"POTTER! You THERE?" Draco exclaimed. He shoved Harry's head hard.  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself or something!" Harry yelled angrily (A/N: Aww, there's the Harry we all know and love).  
  
"Whatever, man," Draco said. "Well, anyway, we're leaving now." Harry got his bag and left the house with Draco. Lucius and Narcissa were already outside, deep in conversation.  
  
"Ready to go, boys?" asked Narcissa. They both nodded. They all walked to where the Portkey was. Each of them put a finger onto it and were transported back to Malfoy Manor . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, home at last," said Lucius. He put his bags down and left with Narcissa, heading for the lounge.  
  
"I'm going to the 'Demon Room," said Harry, walking up the two flights of stairs. He opened the room and saw something so horrifying and freakish scary . . .  
  
FIFTY FUZZY PINK BEARS!!  
  
"I LOVE YOU," they all said in unison . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. It had all been just a nightmare, Harry thought, quite relieved. He sat up in his pink bed and looked out the large window. A tawny owl had perched itself on the windowsill. He walked over to it and opened the window. A sudden burst of fresh, cold air overcame Harry. He saw an envelope in the owl's beak. He took it and read:  
  
* * *  
  
Harry-  
  
What's been happening? Keep me up with the news. You haven't written since last month. Are you all right? Dumbledore told me that you're staying with the Malfoys.  
  
He's also told me about new things that will be happening at Hogwarts. A particular Miss Fleur Delacour will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would tell you the other things but Dumbedore reckons I shouldn't tell you.  
  
Send me an owl before the 1st.  
  
Sirius  
  
* * *  
  
Harry smirked at the mention of Fleur Delacour. They had gone to the Yule Ball together the year before. She was really hot but her kissing skills were pretty mediocre. He had dumped her the day after Christmas. Harry remembered how she had sobbed all day.  
  
Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote:  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius-  
  
Everything's fine. Sorry for not writing sooner but I've been busy. I've seen the Quidditch World Cup again. England beat Ireland, 220 to 150. It was great.  
  
Speak to you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
* * *  
  
He gave the parchment to Hedwig, who nipped his finger affectionately. Harry walked downstairs again and saw Draco writing something, occasionally looking out into the open, thinking.  
  
"What are you doin'?" Harry asked. Draco looked up and tried to cover the parchment up.  
  
"Er, nothing," Draco said, turning pink. Harry walked over to the Draco and snatched the parchment from Draco's hands. He read:  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
Er, I doubt that you know who I am. If you do, you've probably heard some bad things about me. But I'm not what they say I am.  
  
For so long (ever since 3rd year), I've wanted to admit how much I like you. And finally, I've found the courage. You're kind, smart and very beautiful.  
  
I hope you can see past our diff  
  
* * *  
  
Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Y-you don't like that GRYFFINDORK girl, do you?" Harry asked, stilling laughing loudly.  
  
"Fuck you," Draco said, grabbing the letter from Harry. His pale face started blushing furiously as he crumpled the parchment up.  
  
"Whatever, dawg," Harry said. "You're all jacked up, peep."  
  
"Nah, man. I'm aight," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"Peace out, my brotha," Harry said, snickering. He walked back up to the 'Demon Room' (once again) . . . with the fuzzy pink bear.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Oh, well, now there's a horror story waiting to happen. 'Harry Potter and the Attack of the Fuzzy Pink Bears' Hmm, maybe I SHOULD do that. Lol. Well, you know what to do (that means, REVIEW). Agh, sorry, I'm crap at English slang like 'snogging' and 'bugger off'.  
  
Saffron, tell me if you liked how I depicted you. If you don't like it, sorry! I can make you how you want to be. Nice, bitchy, freaky, etc. Thanks, buh bye, and toodles! 


	6. Return to Diagon Alley

Chapter Six: Return to Diagon Alley  
  
A/N: Interesting things happen. That's all I can really say. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! You really DO love me (OK, maybe you don't . . .)!  
  
Anyone get the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets VHS/DVD yet? I did! I got it yesterday. The deleted/additional scenes are boring though, except for the one where Draco and his father go to Borgin and Burkes.  
  
Tom Felton is to DIE for! He's so hot! Personally, I think he looks better when he's not Draco and when his hair's all messy and spiky . . . but that's just me!  
  
I finally have Spring Break! By now, every other school has probably already ended Spring Break. My school is evil . . .  
  
Note to Enter the Red Age: Katie Holmes sang that song? Hmm . . . I wouldn't know; I don't watch Dawson's Creek either. Well, it's one of my favorites songs as well. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own Harry Potter. Geesh. You'd think y'all would listen . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Your mother and I will be away for the rest of this month so I expect you two will be able to get to Diagon Alley and King's Cross without us," said Lucius.  
  
"Yes, Father. I'm sure we'll be able to manage," Draco said. Narcissa gave him a large bag of gold and they both Apparated. Draco sighed and drank some orange juice. "I thought they would NEVER leave."  
  
"OK . . . well, are we Flooing or something?" Harry asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah. Let's leave in . . . 15 minutes, or so," Draco replied, taking a piece of toast from one of the house-elves. Harry nodded and went up to his room. This would be the last time he would see it. He grabbed a bag and saw all of the stuffed animals on his bed.  
  
"'Bye Freak, Asshole, Geek, Nerd, Stupid, Glob, Muck, Steve, Bob, Moose, Chocolate, Chip, Cookie, Dough, Ice, Cream . . . 'Devil's Spawn'. I'll miss you all over the school year," Harry said. He then walked back downstairs with his suitcases and bags.  
  
"Er, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next few days and then we'll go to King's Cross," Draco said thickly. His mouth was stuffed with eggs and bacon.  
  
"All right," Harry said simply, yawning every once in awhile. When it was 9:00 a.m, Draco and Harry walked to the fireplace in the large lounge. Draco took a gold vase that was on a pillar next to it, opened it, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and threw it into the flames. The fire turned a bright emerald green color.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Draco exclaimed. The flames immediately took him. Harry took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. The fire was roaring higher. Harry put the vase back onto the pillar and turned to the fire.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" And off he went . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. So nice to see you both," said Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Let me take your bags and I'll show you both to your room. Tom smiled, exposing some of his missing teeth. Harry had always thought Tom looked like a big walnut, already cracked in some places. Harry and Draco quickly followed after Tom as he walked quickly upstairs.  
  
"Here's your room, Mr. Malfoy," Tom said. He showed them a large room filled with green furniture. Draco walked into his room and shut the door loudly.  
  
"And, Mr. Potter, here's yours," Tom said, opening the door and putting Harry's suitcases inside. His room was even larger than Dracos. A cracking fire lit up the beautiful, spacious room.  
  
"Enjoy your stay." Harry immediately walked around, checking it out. The room had a large, queen-sized bed, a dresser, a night table, a desk and desk light, a large WWN set, and a big dinner table, a big gift-basket on top. Harry walked into the bathroom. It had a very large bathtub, a marble sink, a crystal chandelier, and another WWN set. Harry walked out of the bathroom and lied down on his bed.  
  
"Potter! Hurry it up!" Harry got up reluctantly and walked out of the door.  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick stop at Gringotts, Harry and Draco walked to Flourish and Blotts. It was crowded with loads of people, getting their schoolbooks they assumed.  
  
"Bewitch Your Buddies. Maybe I should get that . . . "  
  
"Spruce Up Your Love Life . . . Honey! I was just looking . . ." Harry was trying to walk away from the big crowd of people when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry-"  
  
"No, it's OK," Harry interrupted. It was Mudblood Granger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Granger?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I said I was sor-"  
  
"Well, 'sorry' doesn't cut it, Mudblood," Harry said nastily, sneering at her.  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're DOING, POTTER?" It was Weasel, coming to the rescue.  
  
"Oh, look, your hero's here," Harry said, smirking. Granger's face turned scarlet.  
  
"R-Ron, it was nothing," Hermione said hastily, trying to walk away.  
  
"Right," Ron said, obviously very suspicious. But he did leave with Hermione, although reluctantly.  
  
"Always causing trouble," said a voice. It was Lillie.  
  
"Oh, hey Lils, and I wasn't. Mudbl-"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Lillie interrupted, smirking. Lillie kept glancing at a guy beside her.  
  
"Who's he?" Harry asked, indicating the guy.  
  
"Harry, I want you to meet Phoenix Tyler. Phoenix, this is Harry Potter," said Lillie, clutching Phoenix's arm. Phoenix gave a small smile to Harry. Harry shot him an icy glare. His smile quickly diminished.  
  
"And, you two are just friends, RIGHT?" Harry asked, slightly angry. There was a large pause.  
  
"Y-yeah, we met at the Quidditch World Cup," Lillie said, hoping Harry wouldn't strangle Phoenix. Harry became slightly less angry.  
  
"What House are you in?" Harry asked, forcing a smile that came out as a rather unpleasant smirk.  
  
"Er, S-Slytherin," Phoenix said, gulping nervously.  
  
"Y-yeah, he's a Slytherin, Harry," Lillie said, a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Ah, a Slytherin, eh? At least you're not a Hufflepuff . . . or worse, a Gryffindork," Harry said. Lillie looked totally relieved with a hint of guilt on her face. Harry and Draco usually hated all of Lillie's boyfriends, mainly because they weren't Slytherins.  
  
"Er, well, see you soon then. Tell Draco I said 'hi'," Lillie said, walking away quickly with Phoenix. Harry searched his mind, trying to remember meeting or seeing Phoenix before. Harry's eyes narrowed as he remembered him.  
  
Phoenix was a Gryffindor.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco's heart melted when he saw Sarah standing inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He could feel 'butterflies' in his stomach, fluttering away with no care for his organs. He gulped nervously as he took out the letter he had written for her. Draco slowly walked in and smiled, seeing her ordering. He cleared his throat and walked over to her. He blinked continually and smiled widely.  
  
"Er-Sar-I mean, hey baby," Draco said, in a trying-to-be-smooth-but- it's-clearly-not-working voice. Sarah turned around and smiled slightly.  
  
"Um, hi, Draco Malfoy, right? Sarah said, now grinning broadly.  
  
"I, uh, wanted to give you something," Draco said, handing her the note. She took it from him and slowly opened it. As she read the letter, her smile diminished and a furious, disgusted look appeared on her beautiful, usually glowing face.  
  
"You're DISGUSTING!" Sarah yelled at him and ran out. Everyone in the parlor turned to see who was so disgusting. There were a few snickers here and there. A confused, shocked look appeared on Draco's face. Sarah had dropped the letter on the floor. He picked it up and read:  
  
* * *  
  
Hey Sarah-  
  
I think you're totally hot and I'm surprised we haven't, er, hooked up yet. You have a great body and nice, uh, 'features'.  
  
So, why don't you come over to the Slytherin Common Room sometime? We could go to the dorm and have some . . . fun.  
  
Draco  
  
* * *  
  
"What the-" Then one person came into mind. "Potter." Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw Potter standing outside with Lavender Brown. He walked out, a forced smile on his furious face. Harry noticed him and walked away from Lavender, waving.  
  
"So, what's up then?" Harry asked, grinning. A pink mouth print was on his cheek.  
  
"WHY did you change MY letter?" Draco said, his anger seething through.  
  
"YOUR letter? I thought it was for Rian," Harry said, obviously not catching on.  
  
"I wrote it for HER," Draco said angrily, glaring.  
  
"Does it look like I give shit?" Harry said.  
  
"You . . . you ASSHOLE!" Draco exclaimed. He immediately swung his arm at Harry, punching the side of his cheek. Harry overcame with extreme anger (A/N: Ooh, CATFIGHT!).  
  
"What the FUCK!?" Harry exclaimed, punching Draco's right eye. It immediately started swelling up.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It was Lillie, like usual. She always seemed to appear when anything bad or wrong happened. "You two weren't fighting, were you?" Harry nodded solemnly. Draco glared at Harry but turned to Lillie, an ashamed look on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you two," Lillie said, obviously disappointed in them both. "You guys are such . . ."  
  
"Assholes? Bastards? GUYS?" Saffron said, appearing next to Lillie. She looked at Harry and Draco in disbelief. Draco was ashamed when he saw Saffron's disappointed face.  
  
"Guys can be so fucking stupid!" Lillie said loudly.  
  
"Hey, it's not MY fault that Malfoy over there can't take a little fucking joke," Harry said, glaring at Draco angrily.  
  
"You embarrassed me in front of Sarah . . ." Draco said slowly, his voice drifting off. "I'll get revenge on you, Potter. You know I will."  
  
"She's just one girl, Malfoy. Get OVER it," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco could be so weird sometimes. Most of the female population of Hogwarts would do anything to get with him and he was turning it all down for one chick. Whatever.  
  
"Just be glad Lillie stopped us," Draco said. Lillie had a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, who wants to help me shop for new dress robes?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So . . . how was the chapter? Good, bad, middling? C'mon! Tell me by reviewing! Oh, and the chapter to watch out for is chapter seven (the next chapter for all of you who can't count). It's pretty long (in my standards ^_^) and has loads of stuff . . . might get boring though. Bye y'all! 


	7. Last Day at the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter Seven: Last Day at the Leaky Cauldron  
  
A/N: This chapter's longer than the others (it's over 3,000 words, not including Author's Notes) and it's a treat for all of my continuous reviewers and all of the reviewers who like my story. Oh, and sorry for not posting this last Saturday! I didn't have any time (I was at a friend's sleepover . . . whoop-de-doo!)  
  
I want to see if I can get at least 100 reviews before I do chapter 30 . . . that is, if I DO chapter 30. For all you know, I could stop this story at any given moment . . . but I'm not that cruel . . . or am I? You'll just have to see. ^_^  
  
Yes, I know that sometimes the characters are ooc (out of character). But, my imagination rules over my brain and all is lost. Please bear with me. I'm still getting used to writing a reverse world.  
  
Oh, and a note to the girl who said that people with British accents would sound weird if they spoke rapper-ish . . . Ever heard of Ali G? ^_^  
  
Megan: Aw, thanks for calling my story shit. I really appreciate it. Oh, and don't get your knickers all in a twist. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I don't own 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico so don't try to sue me!  
  
Oh, I don't own 'Crush' by Mandy Moore either!  
  
I don't own any of the songs in this chapter . . . except for the song sung by the lead singer and the song sung by Sandy Parker. . .  
  
* * *  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was a place always bustling with news and people. Conversation and laughter always filled the air. And quite frankly, it annoyed the hell out of Harry.  
  
Things were back to normal (if you can call it that) between Harry and Draco. The latter had admitted that he had overreacted but was still going to seek revenge. Harry just shook it off.  
  
The next day, they would be going to King's Cross and onto the Hogwarts Express. They decided to make the most of their last day in Diagon Alley.  
  
After they had both packed up all of their belongings, Harry and Draco set off, separating from each other. Harry decided he would relax during the day and party and have fun during the night. A new night club especially for underage wizards had just opened the week before and Harry had heard great things about it.  
  
Harry walked to the Patronus Pool Center and saw many people there, including loads of hot girls in skimpy bikinis. He quickly walked into the changing rooms and changed into an emerald green pair of swimming trunks. His body was muscular and they certainly showed it off. He walked out of the changing room and dove into the large pool.  
  
Ever since he was a child, Harry had loved the serenity and calmness of water. Swimming around in cool water had always made him calm and able to think well and more clearly. There was just something so pure and pristine about it. It especially helped him because he always remembered the time when Dudley fell off a bridge.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, thinking about the day he was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid, the big oaf, had come for him, taking him away from the then-dreadful Dursleys. He remembered how shocked he was when he found out that he was a . . . wizard.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. A beautiful girl was in front of him, her hair flowing all over. She looked . . . perfect. She had large brown eyes, long, blonde hair, and glowing skin . . . or maybe it was just the pool reflecting light. Harry swam back up to the surface, the girl following after him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kristen," she said, smiling. She had very white, straight teeth.  
  
"Hey. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, grinning back.  
  
"Wow, THE Harry Potter. This is wicked," Kristen said, gazing into Harry's bright green eyes. Her voice seemed familiar. He had definitely heard it before . . . but where?  
  
"Er, what school do you go to?" Harry asked, searching his mind.  
  
"Well, I've just transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Salem Witches' Institute in America," Kristen said, still smiling. Right then, Harry figured out who she was. He had dubbed her the 'Mysterious Angel' but she wasn't so mysterious anymore. And, she went to HOGWARTS!  
  
"I'm in 5th year. How about you?"  
  
"I'm in 5th year as well," Kristen replied, smoothing her hair with her hands. Could this girl do no wrong?!  
  
"Any idea what house you're in?"  
  
"Er, no, not yet. I don't even know what all of them are! Oh wait . . . isn't one called Slytherdor?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Er, actually, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw," Harry said, and paused, "and Hufflepuff are the houses." Kristen looked into Harry's eyes once again. He had that sort of way on girls.  
  
"Oh," Kristen said with a laugh.  
  
"Guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then," Harry said. He sure hoped he would. She looked like a good snog.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," Kristen replied, grinning. She swam away, leaving Harry mesmerized . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"I got a crush on you . . . I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. Ooh, I got a crush on you. Crush on you. Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody . . . but there's no one to talk to, nobody knows . . ." she sang sweetly. She started writing a song on a piece of parchment. It was one of her favorites. She had heard about a talent contest at one of the balls and wanted to enter, which was very unlike her. She loved to sing, and no one knew besides her.  
  
"Hermione! Hurry up! Lunch is ready!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"All right! Coming!" Hermione exclaimed back, leaving her room.  
  
* * *  
  
She had a crush on Draco. She would never admit to anyone though. She had known him ever since 1st year and had liked him ever since 2nd. He didn't know, of course. She would absolutely DIE (A/N: Not literally. ^_^) if he ever found out. He never seemed to like her in THAT way though. She was just his friend. Nothing more than a friend. She hoped that someday, he would like her in that way . . . as more than a friend. Would that ever happened? She really hoped so. She couldn't wait until school started again. She would see him again. She smiled to herself, thinking about him . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry left Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and started walking toward the Chamber, a bar very similar to the Hog's Head. Though he was underage, Harry was allowed to go in there and buy drinks. He was a friend of the owner.  
  
"Ah, Harry! Nice to see you again," said Adam, the owner. Harry had first met him when he was 13. Adam was man with dark hair, specked with gray. Harry supposed that he was in his 50s or something but didn't dare ask for fear that he might get offended.  
  
"Hey Adam. Got any Wizard Cigars?" Harry asked, taking out some money.  
  
"Yes, I do. Free of charge though. I wouldn't want you to pay me a Knut," Adam said, handing him a Wizard Cigar. Adam then took out his wand and lit the tip for Harry. Harry loved smoking Wizard Cigars, even if he didn't do it often. He put it in an ashtray as he looked up at the sign. It showed what drinks were available.  
  
"I'll take a Butterbeer with a shot of Fire Whiskey," Harry said, looking back at Adam.  
  
"Coming right up, Mr. Potter," Adam said. He filled a tankard with Butterbeer and took out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He put a shot of it in the tankard and handed it to Harry.  
  
"So, how's your summer been?"  
  
"Eh, pretty good. Can't wait to get back to school. The Muggle world can get pretty tiring," Harry said, drinking from the tankard.  
  
"Yeh, I suppose so. Got a niece going to Hogwarts who lives in the Muggle world. Name's Kristen," Adam said.  
  
"Kristen? I met her at the Patronus pool earlier today," Harry said, now smoking his Wizard cigar.  
  
"You've met Kristen? That's wonderful. She's a beaut, all right. I think you two would make a good couple!" Adam said.  
  
"Hmm . . . maybe . . ." Harry replied.  
  
"She's said she's been real keen on meeting the famous 'Arry Potter! An' I told her that you're a friend of mine. You wouldn't believe how excited she was!" Adam said, pouring a drink for another customer. "By the way, have you heard about the Golden Snitch?"  
  
"Oh, that new dance club? Yeah, I've heard of it. I was actually going tonight," Harry replied.  
  
"Really? You might see Kristen there then. She works there sometimes," Adam said.  
  
"Wicked. Well, Adam got to go now. Nice speaking to you again. See you next year I suppose," Harry said.  
  
"See me before then!" Adam exclaimed as Harry left the Hog's Head.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day, Harry shopped for the rest of his school supplies and bought some new dress robes. Then, he just relaxed at the Leaky Cauldron, inside his room.  
  
When it was 8:00 p.m., Harry and Draco left the Leaky Cauldron and walked to The Dementor, a popular restaurant in Diagon Alley. When they got there, they say Saffron and Lillie already there, standing, waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Draco! Hey Harry!" Lillie exclaimed when she saw them. She motioned for them to come over.  
  
"We've been waiting for ten minutes! You guys are always so late," Saffron said. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a shimmering blue top. Though he wouldn't admit it, Draco thought she looked muy caliente (A/N: That's 'very hot' for all of you non-Spanish speaking people. OK, OK, I take Spanish class at school. Sue me). Lillie was wearing low-rise boot cut jeans and a snug pink top.  
  
"So, ready to eat?" Lillie asked the both of them. They all nodded and walked to a guy, waiting for people with reservations.  
  
"Have you made reservations?" the guy asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, under 'Mr. and Mr. Potter'," Saffron said, grinning at the two boys. The man raised an eyebrow at Draco and Harry.  
  
"No, we're not-"  
  
"We're not gay. We're just-"  
  
"Er, I must ask you to spare me the details, please," the man said. He checked his list and gave a nod. "Come with me," the guy said, leading them to a table. He walked past a few tables and reached a medium-sized table with four chairs.  
  
"Reservations for four. A waiter or waitress will be coming soon to take your orders," he said, handing them all menus. The four sat down and opened their menus.  
  
"Marco Polo prawns with a creamy almond sauce and a maraschino cherry. Mmm," Lillie said (A/N: Oh my gosh. I LOVE Marco Polo prawns with a sweet, creamy almond sauce and a maraschino cherry. Lol). Just then, a waitress walked over.  
  
"May I take your orders?" she asked. She looked hardly older than 16 or 17. Harry smiled his charming smile and said,"  
  
"I'd like to order . . . you." The waitress blushed and grinned at Harry (A/N: That's one of the worst lines I've ever heard . . .)  
  
"Sorry, Mister, but could you order something from the menu?" the waitress asked, winking at Harry.  
  
"Er, I'll take some baby back pork ribs, mashed potatoes, and grilled vegetables. I'd like some Butterbeer to drink,' Saffron said, setting down her menu.  
  
"Marco Polo Prawns with a creamy, sweet almond sauce on the side and a maraschino cherry in the sauce. Please don't undercook the prawns and make sure the sauce is creamy but not TOO creamy. Oh, and I'd like some Butterbeer. Cold, but not ice cold," Lillie said. All four of the people (including the waitress) raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she said, looking at them confusingly.  
  
"I'd like some fried chicken, two boiled potatoes, steamed vegetables, and Butterbeer," Draco said.  
  
"And, I'll have chicken strips with ranch dressing on the side and some garlic bread. Oh, and some Butterbeer," Harry said.  
  
"All right. So, that's Marco Polo prawns that are not undercooked, and a sweet, creamy almond sauce that's creamy but not TOO creamy. Baby back ribs, mashed potatoes, and grilled vegetables. Fried chicken, two boiled potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Chicken strips with ranch dressing on the side and some garlic bread. A pitcher of Butterbeer and three cups. One cup of Butterbeer that's cold but not ice cold," the waitress said fast, taking a deep breath after.  
  
"I think you forgot something . . ." Lillie said.  
  
"No," Harry, Draco, and Saffron said in unison. Lillie looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Well, all right. Your Butterbeer will be coming in a few minutes and your food will be ready in 10," the waitress said, collecting all of the menus and walking away.  
  
"So, we're going to the Golden Snitch after dinner, right?" Lillie asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. We'll probably be there by 9:30 or so," Harry said. A big pitcher of Butterbeer and three empty glasses suddenly appeared on the table. Then, a cup of Butterbeer that was cold but not ice cold appeared on the table. Lillie took the cup and drank some of it.  
  
"Ah, that's better," she said, smirking. They all, except Lillie, of course, poured themselves some Butterbeer and began talking.  
  
"That's what I call fast service," Draco said, grinning. A few minutes later, big platters of food appeared on the table. They all started eating.  
  
"So much fat and calories . . ." Lillie said.  
  
"Oh, please. You can dance it off at the club," Saffron said, rolling her eyes. They all ate to their hearts' content. The food was delicious and laughter and conversation was in the air. When they had finished dinner and dessert, it was already 9:45 p.m. They all walked out of The Dementor and saw a large club across the street. Loud music was playing and there was a long line of people.  
  
"There are so many people . . ." Lillie said sadly.  
  
"I can get us to the front," Harry said. "Follow me." Harry walked to the guard and grinned.  
  
"Hey, I'm Harry Potter. Can I get in with my friends?" Harry said, indicating Draco, Saffron, and Lily.  
  
"H-Harry Potter? Wow, so nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Of course you can come in," the guard replied, letting them pass.  
  
"See? Works like a charm everytime," Harry said, smirking.  
  
"Famous people and their egos," Saffron muttered, rolling her eyes. Harry winked and they walked into the dance room. It was already filled with at least 200 people dancing around. A rock band with a female lead singer was playing.  
  
"Crazy fool . . . you thought I loved you but I just used you . . . Ha ha . . . Crazy fool, you thought you were cool . . . but you were so wrong," the singer sang. She had a grungy voice.  
  
"This club rocks!" Lillie exclaimed. They all started dancing. Harry spotted a really sexy girl dancing with some loser. He walked over and grinned. He cut in, without asking, and started dancing with the girl. The guy she was dancing with cursed and walked away. They started grinding and she swayed her hips. God, she was hot . . . REALLY hot. Harry eyed her shoulders as her shirt fell off of them. Now, her shoulders were exposed. She wasn't wearing a bra (A/N: Sorry to disgust you. But remember, it is PG- 13 . . . maybe it should be PG-14 . . .). He smiled to himself.  
  
"You're really hot," Harry said to her. She just smiled, dancing wildly. The song soon ended and the music stopped. Then, Harry and the nameless girl started making out passionately.  
  
"OK, now, since it's Tuesday night, it's talent show night! Anyone who wants to can come up and sing for the crowd!" exclaimed the girl. "If you want to come up, please tell the guy at the bar." A big gaggle (A/N: God, I love that world . . . gaggle . . .) of girls walked over to the bar and there was a lot of noise.  
  
"Sandy Parker!" exclaimed the guy at the bar.  
  
"Give a big round of applause for Sandy Parker!" exclaimed the lead singer. A girl with curly blond hair walked up to the stage. She looked highly do- able.  
  
"MY LOVE WILL COME FOR ME! HE WILL COME FOR ME! WE WILL GO TO THE BEDROOM AND WE WILL-"  
  
"OK, that was Sandy!" interrupted the lead singer.  
  
"I think she was drunk . . ." Lillie said.  
  
"Next up is Stacey Carando! Cheer for Stacey!" A girl with red hair walked up to the stage, smiled, opened her mouth, and . . . fainted.  
  
"Er, well, all right then . . ." One of the guards ran over to her and took her off the stage.  
  
"Er, now, Andy Calan!"  
  
"Like a virgin! Woo! Touched for the very first . . . time. Like a vir-er- irgin. With your heartbeat . . . next to mine!" Minutes later, he was done and there was a scattered applause.  
  
"Thank you Andy . . . for that, um, interesting, performance."  
  
"Anyone else think he's a little, uh, out there?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded, except Harry and the nameless girl who were still snogging.  
  
"And, our last performer, Scarlet Woman . . ."  
  
"What the fuck? SCARLET WOMAN?" Saffron scoffed, a confused look on her face. A girl with medium length blondish-brown hair and a slender figure walked onto the stage. Her hair partly concealed her face and she was wearing shimmering blue eye shadow.  
  
"I . . . can't get out of bed today, or get you off my mind. I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind . . . I ain't tripping, I'm just missing . . . You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean," the 'Scarlet Woman' sang. Harry and the girl stopped kissing. Harry thought she looked so . . . hot. No, wait, hot was an understatement. Sexiest girl in the club was more like it. Her voice was great as well. The girl he was snogging was obviously confused and noticed Harry staring at the Scarlet Woman. She pouted and left angrily, a mad look on her face.  
  
"I can't take it. What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking. I miss you even more. And I can't fake it . . . The way I could before. I hate you . . . but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you . . . I hate you, but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you . . . Don't know what to do . . . I'm stuck on you . . . Ooh, ooh, ooh."  
  
"Well, that was the best so far! Give a huge applause for the 'Scarlet Woman'!" Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. Harry noticed her cheeks go bright red as she looked out at the audience. For just one brief second, their eyes locked. Harry smiled but she turned away. He had to speak to her . . . he just had to kiss her beautiful lips from which her sexy voice came out.  
  
The 'Scarlet Woman' walked off the stage and Harry immediately walked over to her.  
  
"Hey. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said. He always introduced himself like that to a girl he liked . . . or a girl that looked highly doable. Whatever worked.  
  
"Er, Harry Potter? I'm-er-Gwen Moore," Gwen said nervously. There was a weak smile on her face.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, Gwen. How old are you?" Harry said curiously.  
  
"Almost 15 . . . in September," Gwen said.  
  
"Wicked. Do you go to Hogwarts?' Harry asked. He wanted to see her there badly.  
  
"Er, y-yeah, I do," Gwen said. She seemed really nervous and tense.  
  
"Really? That's odd. I haven't seen you before. What house are you in?" Harry said.  
  
"I, uh, got to go. Bye Harry Potter," Gwen said, running off.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going!?" Harry called after her but it was no use. She was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the night went by OK after Gwen ran away from Harry. He was disappointed but shook it off as he danced with a hot blond. After her, he danced with four other girls. He made out with all of them.  
  
Harry didn't see Kristen at the Golden Snitch that night. It was pretty crowded with people so she must've been somewhere else.  
  
It was 2:00 a.m. by the time Harry and Draco got back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked to his room and immediately fell to his bed. He went to sleep, not bothering to change his clothes or take off his glasses . . .  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Now . . . who is this Gwen girl? Is she really who she says she is? Will Harry see her at Hogwarts? Does she even GO to Hogwarts? Find out by reading 'The Life of a Slytherin'! Oh, and please review! Lol. I am now going to start trying to make every chapter as long as this one or longer. Please respond with what you would like: long chapters and sort of slow updates or shorter chapters with weekly updates. Your pick! Toodley-oodley toodles! 


	8. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Eight: On the Hogwarts Express  
  
A/N: Yes, I know . . . you all think this is a Harry/Hermione fic, don't you? Well, it MIGHT be (BIG might there). Or, it could be something else (not slash though). You'll just have to find out, won't you? Thanks again for the reviews! By this point, I hope to have at least 100 reviews by chapter twenty or hopefully before! Thanks reviewers . . . go ME! He he. ^_^  
  
Oh my god, Draco is SO out of character in parts of this chapter. Sorry! He'll get more Draco-ish on the train and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rub it in, why don't ya?  
  
I don't own 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right-Said Fred either.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry . . ." He was standing in the middle of a meadow with a really beautiful woman. Well, at least he THOUGHT she was beautiful. He couldn't see her face. All he could see were her thoughts. She was thinking about a poem that she could start writing and a book that she was reading. She seemed so smart, so intellectual.  
  
And then another woman came. He knew for a fact that she WAS hot. He could see her thoughts though. She was wondering if she should've gotten the shimmery pink lip-gloss instead of the sheer red lipstick. Her mind was rather boring, Harry thought.  
  
Then music started playing . . . 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts . . . I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan . . . New York and Japan. . . I'm too sexy for your body. Too sexy for your body . . . No way I'm disco dancing!'  
  
Harry was utterly confused. What he really wanted to know was what the HELL that song was. He also wanted to know if he could listen to it again after it was over. The song was really catchy.  
  
"Harry . . ." Who was calling him? It was most definitely a female voice. Then it turned deeper, and deeper, and deeper . . .  
  
"HARRY!" Harry's eyes opened. It was Draco. Harry groaned and covered his face with his pillow. The sun was shining brightly into the room. Draco pulled the pillow off of Harry's face.  
  
"What . . . what TIME is it?" Harry growled, his eyes slowly opening. He looked over at his clock. It read 8:00 A.M. Harry groaned again. Today would be the day when he would be going onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry felt his glasses still on his face. He took them off and polished the lenses on his blanket.  
  
"People are so . . . sensitive in the morning, aren't they?" Draco said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Leave me the . . ." Harry didn't even have the energy to swear, which was really rather odd. He slowly got out of his bed. "Er, you can leave now." Draco noticed that he was still in Harry's room and got the hint. He left the room, shutting the door with a loud bang. Now, that certainly woke Harry up . . . well, not really.  
  
Harry yawned and looked into his mirror. There were large bags under his eyes. His body was sort of slumped, making him appear short and stumpy. His raven hair was extremely wild and messy. Then, he went to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and splashed cold water onto his face. Harry walked out of his bathroom and over to his dresser. He took out a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a dark green shirt with the Slytherin crest on it. He dressed himself and picked up his suitcases and bags. He couldn't believe that it was already September 1st. Another year at Hogwarts. Just what he needed, really.  
  
Harry then made sure he had packed everything up. When he was finished checking, he looked at his room once again and opened the door. With one last look, Harry walked out and shut the door.  
  
* * *  
  
When Harry arrived in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, he set down his bags and sat down at a table with Draco and Lillie. Harry noticed that Lillie looked extremely tired, even more than he was. It wasn't hard to understand. She was, after all, only 14 years old.  
  
"Hi . . . Harry," Lillie yawned, managing a weak smile. On the other hand, Draco looked positively bright and cheery. It scared Harry. A lot. Malfoy seemed to be happy about something. Maybe he had found the perfect lipstick to complement his features. Or, maybe, just maybe, he had found out the secret of why boys grow up. Go figure.  
  
"Why are you so fucking happy this morning? I'm feeling like sh-" Lillie shot Harry an icy glare. She disapproved of using swear words, even though must've used them at least 20 times or more a day . . . or all would be lost.  
  
"I just feel . . . perky. This is an invigorating morning. Don't you agree, Lillie?" Draco said innocently, in a breathy voice. Lillie shot him her death glare.  
  
"You . . . are . . . pure . . . evil," Lillie said slowly, making sure Draco caught every word.  
  
"Really? Thanks," Draco said sarcastically, a smirk on his handsome, pale face.  
  
"You're welcome," Lillie replied, not even bothering to smirk.  
  
"So, is everyone packed?" Draco asked the both of them. Lillie and Harry both groaned. "I guess that's a yes."  
  
"Why couldn't school start later? Like in January?" Lillie said, closing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said, his eyes starting to droop.  
  
"I thought you guys would be excited for school to start. Lillie, you love going to class. And Harry . . . er, well, I think we both know why you like school," Draco said, thinking about it himself. Just then, Harry's morning brightened. Now he was kind of happy (if you can imagine). Harry ran a hand through his hair, a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh god . . . now YOU'RE all happy and perky. Guys are so weird sometimes," Lillie said, closing her eyes for a few moments and opening them wide.  
  
Over the next hour, Harry and Draco both ate breakfast and talked about their next victims at Hogwarts. Lillie sat in a chair, snoring her head off. When it was 9:30, Harry, Draco, and the now-awake Lillie took all of their suitcases and bags and left the Leaky Cauldron. They took a quick stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor because Lillie absolutely had to have a cup of cookie dough ice cream with extra cookie crumbs. She was much more awake, and much more content, after that.  
  
"Well, we still have some time to kill," Draco said, looking at his watch. "We have to leave at 10:00 for King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express always leaves at 11:00 a.m. sharp."  
  
"What could we do in 20 minutes?" Harry said, thinking.  
  
**HARRY'S DAYDREAM**  
  
"Ohhh, Harry! You're such a naughty boy!" exclaimed a hot brunette. Harry was surrounded by many girls, must've been at least a dozen or more. They were all touching him in one way or another (A/N: Not in that way, you sick minded person! ^_~).  
  
"Harry! You're so hot!" exclaimed a blonde who was rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said in his confident voice, smiling his dreamy smile. Just then, two of the girls fainted. He just smiled at the rest of the gorgeous girls.  
  
"Harry, snap out of it! You're not having that daydream again, are you?" said a really hot blond . . . with Lillie's voice.  
  
**END OF HARRY'S DAYDREAM**  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Lillie and Draco were looking at him weirdly. His eyes darted around.  
  
"Er, what daydream are you talking about?" Harry said, looking at Lillie. Then he turned to Draco. "You told her about it!"  
  
"Well, she asked, so . . ." Draco said, quite sheepishly. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered curse words.  
  
"So . . . how are we getting to King's Cross, exactly?" Lillie asked Draco, looking at her watch.  
  
"We're going to be Flooing to a restaurant called Ranalda's near the King's Cross. It's actually right next to it," Draco said, looking to Lillie. Lillie nodded her head and tilted it slightly.  
  
"Uh, why don't we just leave now?" Harry said to the two of them, obviously very bored.  
  
"OK," Draco said. They all walked to The Chamber, which was the only other place in Diagon Alley that you could Floo from. They didn't bother going to Knockturn Alley for obvious reasons. They went inside and Harry walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hey Adam," Harry said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, see? I knew you would be back here before next year," Adam replied, pouring a drink for a customer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so . . . Well, anyway, we're going to be Flooing over to Kings' Cross and then we'll be leaving for Hogwarts," Harry said. Adam nodded and pointed to the fireplace. Harry walked back to Lillie and Draco and they all walked over to the fireplace. There was a vase filled with Floo power on a small table next to it.  
  
Harry was the first to go into the fireplace. He took a handful of the Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and called out "Ranalda's Restaurant!" and off he went . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was taken by the emerald green flames and was transported almost immediately to Ranalda's Restaurant. It was a rather large restaurant . . . it seemed to be like a diner, even. Harry walked out of the fireplace and brushed the dust and soot off of his clothing. He looked around, took out his wand, muttered, "Cleansio!" and was immediately cleaned up.  
  
Just then, the emerald flames came back into the fireplace and Lillie stood inside, her clothes covered with dust. She shook herself off, glaring at her clothing. She muttered something about wanting to look good for Phoenix . . . but that obviously wasn't happening.  
  
"Just what I needed to," Lillie said, a grim smile on her face. She finished brushing herself off when Draco appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," Draco said, looking quite clean. Harry glared daggers at him. "Was talking to this girl at The Chamber."  
  
"Right, sure you were," Harry said, tightening his grip on his suitcases. "Well, let's go then."  
  
"Oh yeah . . ." Lillie said, remembering why they were there.  
  
And, so, they all grabbed hold of their suitcases and bags, walked through the restaurant and walked toward the King's Cross, which looked rather far away from Ranalda's. Harry glared at Draco once they arrived at the King's Cross . . . in reality, the walk had taken no less than fifteen minutes.  
  
"Well, sor-ry . . ." Draco said, taking a deep breath. They all walked into the King's Cross, heading for the platforms 9 and 10. It took them a minute or two to get to the platforms. And, to their disgust, the Weasels and Mudblood were both standing in front of the wall that would take them to Platform 9 ¾. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley walked with the youngest Weasley, Ginny, through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. Before Ron Weasel and Mudblood Granger could walk through the wall, after Gred and Forge, Harry and Draco stopped them, evil smirks on both of their faces.  
  
"Well, look what we have here . . ." Harry said, his eyes narrowed at Weasel with a softer, less harsh glare at Granger.  
  
"Weasel and the Mudblood. How pleasant, really," Draco said nastily, his smirk becoming even nastier.  
  
"Bug off Malfoy, Potter," Weasley said, glaring at the two of them.  
  
"Just leave us alone," Granger said, looking at the both of them. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then, Saffron appeared out of nowhere, a small smile on her face. Draco noticed that Ron took a small stumble when he saw her. He rolled his eyes. Weasley obviously had a crush on Miss Radan. Too bad for him that she didn't return those feelings.  
  
"Hey Harry, Draco, Lils," Saffron said, her smile widening slightly. Then, she turned to Ron and Hermione with a forced smile.  
  
"Hullo," she said nonchalantly, obviously not caring if they were there or not.  
  
"Oh, h-hey Saffron," Ron said, a wide grin spreading on his face. Then, he tried to conceal it but it was so obvious. Hermione turned to Ron, her eyebrows raised. Hermione muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Boys."  
  
"Honestly, I'm disappointed in the both of you. Shouldn't you be begging to snog me, Granger? And, well, Weasel, sorry . . . I'm just not like THAT. I prefer girls, meself. Sorry you can't say the same for yourself," Harry said, his eyes darting between Weasel and Granger.  
  
Ron looked like he was going to strangle Harry or something but Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"Let's go, Ron," Hermione muttered, not keeping her eyes off of Harry. He looked back to her, an evil grin on his face. Ron murmured something back, glanced at Saffron, and they both walked through the wall. Harry turned to Saffron with a small smile.  
  
"Looks like Weasley's got a crush on you, Saf," Harry said, letting out a laugh. Draco laughed too, though his laugh sounded very odd, and forced.  
  
"You're out of his league, Saffron," Draco said, a warm smile on his face. It was weird . . . Draco seemed to only truly smile when Saffron was around.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Saffron said, quite confidently, with a touch of sarcasm. She smiled, mainly at Draco though.  
  
"Um, so . . . ready to get onto Platform 9 ¾?" Lillie said, smiling at all of them. They all nodded and walked onto Platform 9 ¾ in pairs, Harry with Lillie and Draco with Saffron.  
  
"Let's get a compartment in the back," Saffron said. The back part of the Hogwarts Express was the least crowded and you were always guaranteed at least some privacy. They all walked, holding their suitcases and other luggage and went aboard the back part of the train. They walked past a few occupied compartments when they finally found an empty one. They each put their luggage on the shelves above and sat down on the comfy cushions.  
  
"So . . . have you heard from Sirius lately?" Draco asked Harry, letting out a small yawn.  
  
"Yeah, he wrote me just last week. He said he could come visit me at Hogsmeade or something at the end of the month," Harry said. Draco, Saffron, and Lillie all knew about Sirius and everything, having helped Harry help Sirius escape back in their 3rd year.  
  
"Oh, that's cool," Lillie said, waiting for the lady with the sweets to come by their compartment. They talked for a few minutes when the gray- haired lady pushing the food trolley interrupted them.  
  
"Any food, dears?" she asked, a warm smile on her face. All four of them took out a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"I'll have a bottle of pumpkin juice, Cauldron Cakes, three chocolate frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please," Lillie said.  
  
"Er, I'll take pumpkin juice and a stack of Cauldron Cakes," Saffron said, money in hand.  
  
"Cauldron Cakes and four Chocolate Frogs," Draco said, his voice drawling.  
  
"Um . . . pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and two Chocolate Frogs," Harry said, thinking carefully. They each gave the lady their money and she gave them their food and drinks.  
  
Harry looked out the window, gulping down his ice cold pumpkin juice. He then turned back to the three others. He was about to say something when the door slammed open. In the doorway were Crabbe and Goyle, Harry and Draco's 'bodyguards' . . . although the two boys didn't need them.  
  
"Hullo," Goyle said, sounding quite stupid. Crabbe merely grunted. It might've meant something along the lines of, 'How are you?' or 'Have a nice summer?' but no one really understood Crabbe anyway.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing here, you big tubs of lard?" Draco said furiously, standing up. Harry stood up after him.  
  
"Sorry, Draco," Goyle grunted, smiling apologetically. Crabbe muttered, "Yeah, sorry." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly, you two can't take a hint, can you? We told you back in first year to stop following us. You guys are like stalkers or something," Harry said, his eyes piercing the two of them. Although Draco and Harry were both shorter than Crabbe and Goyle, they always had a power over them. They were smart.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle took a few moments to process what Harry had just told them. They both looked at each other, very confused looks on their faces. They shrugged and left the compartment.  
  
"You guys are so mean to them," Saffron said, a slightly disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lillie said, biting her lip.  
  
"How would you two feel if you had two guys following you around all day?" Harry asked them. Saffron and Lillie thought for a moment and grinned at each other.  
  
"I'd like it," Saffron said simply, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Lillie said, grinning. Harry and Draco both raised an eyebrow, feeling quite awkward.  
  
"Well, OK then . . ." Draco said, an uncomfortable look on his face. He shut his piercing, captivating silver eyes and opened them to see Saffron looking at him. She turned away, her cheeks pink. He smiled slightly. Lillie looked between them, slightly confused.  
  
"Um, well, over the summer I did loads of things. I went to France, Italy, Belgium-great chocolate there-and Sweden," Lillie said.  
  
"Er, I went to Australia and the States," Saffron said. The two girls turned to Draco and Harry.  
  
"I went across Europe," Draco said, biting the head of one of his Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"I went to France, Germany, Australia, the States, Mexico, Canada, Greenland, Fiji, Majorca, Sweden, Norway, Italy, the Caribbean Islands, Argentina, China, Japan, Vietnam, Cambodia, the Soloman Islands, Brazil, Ireland, Scotland, and . . . oh yeah! I also went to Seychelles," Harry said, quite fast.  
  
"Wow, you went everywhere . . ." Lillie said, quite amazed.  
  
"No, not necessarily. I didn't go to Chile, Malaysia, Thailand-"  
  
"Harry?" Saffron interrupted. Harry stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"OK, point taken," Harry said, a small smile on his face. He drank the rest of his pumpkin juice.  
  
(A/N: Big Draco moment now!! He he, Saffron)  
  
Draco had been listening to all of them speaking, a smile on his face. He had been thinking about Sarah, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, kind Sarah. She was perfect for him. He had liked for quite awhile. He had never done anything about it though. Everything was different with her . . . much different.  
  
Then his mind landed on Saffron. There was something about her . . . something special. She wasn't like the other girls. She seemed to be quite the opposite of Sarah the Gryffindor. They were both good-looking, he couldn't deny that . . . but Draco could never like Saffron like that, could he? He had known her for so long, even before they had started Hogwarts. She was his best friend after Harry.  
  
But, she had that certain glow to her, a certain air. They had so many things in common and she was extremely attractive. Draco had a feeling that they would've been together a long time ago if they hadn't had such a strong history together.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes or so," Draco said, standing up from his seat. He opened the door to the compartment and shut it. He decided that he would go talk-or at least see-Sarah. He hadn't seen her since that dreadful day in Diagon Alley.  
  
Saffron looked up as Draco left the compartment. She thought for a moment before turning to the others.  
  
"I'll be right back, too," Saffron said, standing up and leaving the compartment.  
  
"So . . ." said Harry.  
  
"Um, yeah," Lillie said, slightly confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco walked through the narrow hallway, past several compartments. He walked past a certain compartment and heard a familiar voice. It was Sarah's. He smiled to himself and walked back a few steps. The door to her compartment was slightly open and he peaked inside. His mouth gaped open when he saw her.  
  
S-she was making out with some other guy! Draco had the urge to burst into the compartment but refrained himself. He bit his lip, a surge of emotions going through of him. Jealous, anger, but most of all, sadness. He looked downward as he started walking back to his compartment. He accidently bumped into someone in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," Draco mumbled, still looking downward.  
  
"Draco! Are you okay?" Draco looked up. It was Saffron. No, he wouldn't let her see him like this. Draco slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Do you want to talk or something?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment and nodded his head. His heart was crushed. You never COULD trust those fucking Gryffindorks. Draco and Saffron walked over to an empty compartment. Saffron locked the door and they both sat down on two seats, across from each other.  
  
"What happened, Draco?" Saffron asked in a concerned tone. Draco looked up but avoided her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing," Draco said, looking out the window.  
  
"It is NOT nothing. I've known you for nearly seven years, Draco. I think I know when it's something," Saffron said. Though it sounded sort of odd, it was true.  
  
Damn it, Malfoy . . . she can see right through you, Draco told himself.  
  
"I saw Sarah making out with another guy," Draco mumbled, continuing to ignore her rather beautiful eyes.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I saw Sarah making out with ANOTHER guy," Draco said, very loudly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco," Saffron said truthfully. But there was a voice in the back of her head saying that she was HAPPY that Draco had seen Sarah kissing another guy.  
  
"Thanks, Saffron," Draco said, smiling at Saffron. A true, genuine smile was on his face. Nothing forced . . . it was genuine.  
  
"You're welcome," Saffron said, smiling cheerfully. "You're a wonderful guy, Draco. You're smart, nice, confident, funny, and not to mention attractive." Draco started blushing furiously, causing Saffron to let out a giggle, something she didn't do often.  
  
Before he could do anything, Draco did the unexpected. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Saffron's. And what did she do?  
  
She pressed back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm . . . what d'you think Saffron and Draco are doing right now?" Lillie asked boringly.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't know. Making out?" Harry said, bursting out laughing. Lillie joined him in laughing.  
  
"Y-y-you've got to be k-k-kidding me!" Lillie said through her laughs. Then one thought came over Lillie and her laughs started becoming quieter. What if they were?  
  
The same exact thought came over Harry. His laughs started getting weaker. What if they were doing what he thought they were doing?  
  
Oh shit.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So . . . how was the chapter? It was even longer than the last one! Yay! Umm . . . yeah. So, please review! All reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always good! No flames please! 


	9. Confusion, Chaos, and the God

****

Chapter Nine: Confusion, Chaos, and the God

****

A/N: I'm so glad you liked that chapter, SAFFRON! He he ^_~. This chapter will have more interactions with Saffron and Draco. Saffron might even meet ANOTHER guy (*hint*hint*) Anything could happen, really. Harry and Lillie will continue to be confused and not know anything . . . nothing new. 

Sadly enough, although this is supposed to be a Harry fic, this chapter will revolve mainly around Saffron and Draco.

I'm also going to start working on _The Life of a Gryffindor_, which is a story about Draco Malfoy as a Gryffindor . . . whoop-de-doo!

Agh! Sorry for such a long wait! I have been SO busy with school, miscellaneous things, etc. Sorry, sorry, SORRY!!!

****

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. Wah!

***

After a few moments, Saffron pulled away. She was shocked but at the same time, very confused. She opened her mouth as to say something and closed it abruptly. Draco returned the look of confusion. What…what had just happened?

"I-I'm sorry?" Draco said, his silver eyes looking away from Saffron, his cheeks tinged with pink. This never happened. He NEVER blushed. Not around anyone, anyway. He was always usually so confident...he was a _Malfoy_!

Draco shook his head slowly and looked back at Saffron, whose cheeks were blushing. Saffron looked down at the floor, biting her lip, and looked up again, a weak smile on her face. She tried to prevent herself from kissing him again.

"It's…it's OK, Draco," Saffron said, suddenly feeling sort of nervous. "M-maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about what happened in the last few minutes." Honestly, Saffron wanted to tell the whole world that she had kissed 

Draco Malfoy but she would keep it a secret…if it was absolutely necessary, of course. 

"Yeah, I think that'd be best," Draco replied in an unsure voice. He started avoiding eye contact with Saffron. Saffron's mouth was moving, as to say something, but no words came out. She couldn't say anything. She needed to kiss those soft, gentle lips again. She would _kill _just to kiss Draco again. 

And so, she did. She leaned in and started kissing those wonderful lips. Draco's eyes widened in shock at first but he soon got used to it. She saw him close his eyes and closed her own. A small smile appeared at the corners of Saffron's mouth.

Her mother always told her if you closed your eyes when you were kissing them, it meant that you had feelings for the other person. And, Saffron did. She had the strongest, most desirable feelings for Draco. And now she knew that he felt the same way as she had for so many years, five to be precise.

Draco awkwardly put his hands around the back of Saffron's head, as to hold it. The kiss was turning to be oddly sensual. It felt good. A few long moments after, they stopped. Draco stole one last kiss from Saffron. They both smiled at each other like idiots.

"I-I…uhh...," Draco said, clutching Saffron's hand. He was out of words. He simply didn't know what to say. He rubbed his thumb over her fingers, squeezing gently. 

"I-I can't believe this is happening," Saffron said, smiling. Saffron wanted to burst out with all over her feelings but refrained herself from doing so. "I thought that you liked Sarah." Draco looked Saffron straight in the eye.

"I did like her," Draco said. "The operative word being did." He added with a soft smile. It was as if all of Saffron's prayers had been answered. _I like him and he likes me…, _Saffron thought, smiling.

"W-we better get back to Harry and Lillie. They must be wondering where we are," Saffron said, not responding to Draco's last comment. Draco nodded, holding her hand. They both got off of their seats. Saffron opened the locked compartment with her spare hand and they both walked toward their compartment, hand in hand. Before entering, they let go of each other's hand, although reluctantly.

***

"I'm so bored," Lillie said, letting out a large yawn. She took a bite of her Chocolate Frog. She finished it off and started munching on a Cauldron Cake.

"So... what about that…that Phoenix guy?" Harry said, his teeth gritted together. Lillie immediately dropped her Cauldron Cake and looked at Harry with confusion.

"W-what about h-him?" Lillie said, her eyes widening. She looked away from Harry.

"Well, you know, I found out the _weirdest_ thing. Turn's out Phoenix is a _Gryffindor_. I recall you telling me he was a _Slytherin_," Harry said, quite angrily. "Why did you lie to me, Lillie?"

"I-I...well, uh…"

"Tell me the truth."  


"OK. Fine. I didn't tell you he was a Gryffindor because I _knew_ you would be disappointed in me and hurt him or something," Lillie said truthfully, still looking away. 

"Lillie, you _do _know that I only hate him _more _now, right?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Lillie muttered something and Harry didn't even bother to ask what because Draco and Saffron both opened the compartment door.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Nothing," Draco and Saffron said in unison. Harry and Lillie both looked at the pair suspiciously. Draco and Saffron were both blushing.

"What took you two so long?" 

"Oh – uh-"

"We were just talking about something. Right, Saffron?" Draco said, a note of confidence in his voice. He glanced over at her, the look on his face saying, 'Go along with it.' Saffron nodded her head, a forced smile on her face.

"Well...OK," Lillie said, raising her eyebrow in suspicion. She rolled her eyes and started inspecting her nails.

"So, what have _you_ two been doing?" Saffron asked. She took her bottle of cold pumpkin juice and took a sip.

"Nothing, just sitting," Harry said nonchalantly, finishing off his last Pumpkin Pastie.

"And eating," Lillie said, drinking the last of her pumpkin juice. Saffron looked at the both of them.

"You guys are so boring."

"So?" Harry said. Saffron rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"We'll be arriving at the carriages in fifteen minutes. We'd better get dressed into our robes," she said.

"Um, well, all right," Draco replied. They all took their robes out of their suitcases. 

"Uh, we're going to go change in another compartment," Lillie said. The boys were already starting to take off their shirts (A/N: Can you imagine that? ^_~).

"Oh, right," Draco said. His shirt was already off. Saffron tried hard not to open her mouth in surprise...or drool, for that matter. Draco's body was slightly thin but muscular. It fit him quite well.

"W-we'll be r-right back," Saffron stammered nervously. She and Lillie both left the compartment. 

"So, what _really _happened?" Lillie asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Saffron said, trying the best she could to lie from her friend.

"I think you know what I mean."

"Nothing happened," Saffron said, turning away. Lillie could always tell when she was lying. Saffron turned back and saw the same suspicious look on Lillie's face.

"OK!" Saffron burst out. She lowered her voice. "Dr-Draco and I…we, um, we kissed. Twice." Lillie's jaw dropped but she quickly got over the shock.

"I was wondering when you two were going to kiss," Lillie said, a smirk on her face.

"You _knew_ that I had a crush on him?"

"Hell yeah! It was so obvious from day one, Saf. Sorry to tell ya," Lillie said, smiling.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Saffron said, in a deadly whisper.

"I won't. I promise..."

***

While all of this was happening, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas where all sitting in a compartment together, talking, laughing, and eating sweets.

"Er, Ron?" Hermione said, her face looking at him directly.

"Yeah, Mione?" Ron asked thickly, his mouth filled with chocolate. He chewed it slowly, swallowing it.

"Can we talk...alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Ron said, an eyebrow raised. He was a bit confused. Hermione and Ron both looked at Seamus and Dean. They just looked back and continued eating sweets while talking about football (A/N: Soccer to all of you Americans! Ok, ok, I'm American too). Hermione rolled her eyes and took hold of Ron's hand. She dragged him out of the compartment and to a compartment that was far away from Dean and Seamus.

"Why did we kiss if you like Saffron?"

"W-what? What are you talking about, Mione? Of c-course I don't like Saffron! She's a _Slytherin_!" Ron exclaimed in protest. 

"Don't lie to me, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, quite furious. She glared at him as his ears grew red.

"I-I'm not," Ron said simply. Hermione raised her eyebrow in suspicion. 

"I can tell that you definitely like her . . ." Ron didn't respond to this. He didn't know what to reply with.

"I...I thought that there was a chance that you liked _me_," Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But, I guess, well, I guess that's not true."

"Hermione! Of course I like you," Ron burst out. "But just as a friend; you're like a sister to me." Ron hastily added.

"Oh." Hermione obviously didn't feel too excited that she was like a sister to Ron. Did brothers and sisters really share such exciting, passionate kisses? Or any kisses at all, for that matter?

"So, d'you like Saffron or not?" He didn't respond to this.

"Erm, I think we have to go change into our school robes," Ron said, taking an abrupt 'change-of-subject.' Hermione rolled her eyes and they both walked back to their compartment.

***

After Saffron and Lillie finished changing into their school robes and talking, they both walked back to their compartment. Draco and Harry were both lazily sitting on the chairs, obviously waiting for the two girls. 

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, we were just talking," Lillie said to the two boys. Saffron noticed that Draco looked different than from before. Oddly enough, he did.

"We must be nearly there," Saffron said, checking her watch once again. The two girls sat down so Draco was next to Saffron and Harry next to Lillie.

"I'm SO tired..." Lillie said, closing her eyes. The others looked suspiciously at Lillie. Lillie gave them all a very strange, annoyed look.

After a few minutes, the Hogwarts Express started slowing down. And finally, it came to a slow halt. Saffron and Lillie grabbed their bags. Draco and Harry followed after them with their bags. They walked out of their compartment and headed for the nearest exit off of the Hogwarts Express. The group of four got off of the train and walked over to the thousands of carriages supposedly pulled by invisible horses. They got into an empty one. Saffron was just about to close the door to the carriage when a hand stopped her. Saffron looked up to see who had stopped her from closing the door.

It was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. He was unbelievably handsome, no doubt about that. He looked no older than 15 or 16. He had medium brown hair that was spiky in the front. He had wonderfully alluring bright blue eyes. Corny as it sounded, he looked a bit like a god. A grin appeared on Saffron's face.

"Oh, sorry," the god said, a warm smile on his face. "Is there room for one more in this carriage?" He had a rich Scottish accent. It was simply...cute.

Saffron looked back at the others. There was enough room to squeeze in one more person. Saffron paused before answering.

"Y-yeah," Saffron said, the same goofy smile on her face. "We have some room." The god gave her a bright smile as he climbed onto the carriage with his bags. He sat down beside Draco, who wasn't looking too happy at all.

"What are all of your names then?" the handsome god said, his sparkling eyes looking at all of them. "My name's Tristan Firestone."

_Tristan Firestone...what a wonderful name_, Saffron thought. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Saffron," Saffron said kindly, her smile still not ceasing. "That's Lillie." Saffron said, nodding her head toward Lillie. "That's Har—"

"Harry Potter? I thought it was you. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last," Tristan interrupted. Saffron nodded.

"And he is Dr—"

"Draco Malfoy, at your service," Draco interrupted. Saffron was a bit frustrated at being interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you all," Tristan said.

"Hmm...did you just transfer or something? Because I've definitely never seen you here before," Lillie said, looking at Tristan with the same cheerful look on her face as Saffron.

"Yes, I did just transfer, actually," Tristan said, his gaze landing on Lillie. "I transferred from Durmstrang Institute."

"Really? What is it like there?" Saffron asked, causing Tristan to look back at her, a smile on his face.

"Cold," Tristan replied simply, letting out a small laugh. Saffron let out a sort of forced laugh. The others just nodded, smiling.

"Well, you'll love it at Hogwarts then, Tristan," Saffron said, looking deep into his eyes. God, they were so captivating.

"I'm sure I will," Tristan said, never looking away from Saffron. Draco noticed the two of them just staring at each other. So, he thought he would say something.

"Any idea what house you're going to be in?" Draco drawled, his cold gaze landing on Tristan. Tristan merely shook his head.

"No, I don't yet," Tristan said, smiling slightly. "The letter I got said that I would be Sorted when I came to 

school. Something about a ceremony."

"Oh, the Sorting ceremony," Saffron said, smiling. "We're all in Slytherin." Tristan flashed Saffron a gorgeous grin.

"Then I hope I'm in Slytherin," Tristan said, still smiling.

"Let's just say that Slytherin is the best house to be in," Harry said, finally saying something after being so silent. "The Hufflepuffs can only be good for a fuck or two...they're all whiny. The Ravenclaws, despite what the Sorting Hat may say, are not smart at all. All of them are bimbos. The Gryffindorks are great when you want to get the Gryffindork guys mad. But, _never _date a Slytherin girl...Trust me."

"Hey!" Saffron and Lillie said at the same time, giving Harry dirty looks. He merely shrugged.

"So, that about it?" Tristan said.

"Yeah, just about," Draco said, not bothering to look at this excuse for a Slytherin.

"So, _how _old are you?" Saffron asked, smiling dreamily at Tristan. She soon snapped out of it though. She wasn't the one to get all...'mushy' over a guy.

"16. I'm in 5th year though," Tristan replied quickly, taking out a chocolate frog. He took a bite of it. Lillie stared at the chocolate frog maliciously. 

_I wonder why_ . . . Draco said to himself sarcastically. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set. He looked over to Saffron, who was still looking at Tristan, her eyes sparkling.

And pretty soon, they (meaning Tristan and Saffron) were deep in conversation.

"...I've been wanting to come here ever since Viktor Krum came back telling us all about Hogwarts..."

"...Yeah, I suppose so...This'll be a whole new experience for me..." Saffron caught onto every word and just grinned dreamily at Tristan.

"So, tell me about yourself, Saffron," Tristan said, smiling. Saffron was about to open her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the abrupt stopping of the carriage.

"Looks like we're finally here," Harry said, looking at all of them. Saffron, who was closest to the door, opened the door to the compartment and climbed out. The others followed after her. They walked to the entrance to the castle, along with piles of other students, 2nd years and over.

Saffron, Draco, Tristan, Harry, and Lillie walked into the castle and walked through the entrance hall. They immediately headed for the Great Hall, ready for the Start-of-Year Feast. They walked into the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table. They all sat down and looked at Dumbledore. He looked ready to make the usual start-of-term announcements. For some reason, he had a shocked, grave look on his usually smiling, cheerful face. The Sorting hadn't started yet, since the 1st years weren't even there yet, but Dumbledore made a very important announcement anyway.

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore said loudly, so that everyone in the Great Hall could hear him. Every student and teacher looked at Dumbledore, giving him their full attention.

"Students are to travel in groups of at least two at all times. Students have an even bigger reason to not sneak out of bed after-hours. Something very serious has happened," Dumbledore said, pausing.

"Something very horrible indeed."


	10. A New Adventure at Hogwarts

**

Chapter Ten: A New Adventure at Hogwarts
**

A/N: Ooh, evil cliffies! I just left you hanging there, didn't I? Sorry! Anyway, thanks a BUNCH for all of your reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them . . . except perhaps for the flames. I laugh at those ones. Anyway, on with the show! Er, I mean story.

This chapter won't be so much of a Draco/Saffron thing. It'll have more insight on Harry and the more unknown character, Lillie. You'll learn more about her. Also, a new, very important, character will be introduced so watch out for that!

Almost 100 . . . c'mon!!

By the way, I should've said this on the first chapter, but this story contains Goblet of Fire spoilers. So, if you've never read GoF, you better do so before continuing on!

Yes, I got Firestone from the tire brand. But I mostly got it from Andrew Firestone (if you've ever watched The Bachelor, you would know what I meant).

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot though. Yay!

Oh, oh! I also wrote the Sorting Hat song by myself! HAHA! Erm, yeah. 

***

Immediately, before Dumbledore could finish, the Great Hall burst out in conversation over what had happened.

"...I heard that someone was..."

"…Yes! Murdered!…"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone. The Great Hall fell silent again as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"These security precautions are necessary for disclosed reasons," Dumbledore continued. "These reasons will be revealed in time." Dumbledore's face was still grave; there was no twinkle in his eye. He sat down as Professor McGonagall came in with the 1st years. They all looked extremely nervous and anxious. 

Professor McGonagall led the first years to the high table, where the three-legged stool and Sorting Hat stood. The Great Hall was silent until the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and started to sing:

__

A thousand years ago or more,

Hogwarts School was found,

Four wizards were filled with bore,

I, the Sorting Hat, made sound,

And so, the four wizards found a school,

Where students could come and learn,

They had only one rule,

All students would have a turn,

Today I will decide your fate,

You will be Sorted into your house,

Where I will decide how you rate,

Bold Gryffindor, where you might belong,

They're always adventurous and brave,

Gryffindors usually may do wrong,

But they are never grave,

You might belong in wise Ravenclaw,

Where intelligence is key,

They always follow order and law,

This is where you might be,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they're sweet and kind,

They're usually never rough,

And have a serene state of mind,

Or perhaps you might belong in Slytherin,

Where they're never short of power,

They're swift, evil, and cunning,

And some might go sour,

So, go head!

Don't be afraid,

I don't feel like lead,

So, go on, go where you sat,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!

As soon as the Sorting Hat finished its song, the whole Great Hall burst out in a great applause. A few people started shouting from each table.

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"HUFFLE, HUFFLE, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"RAVENCLAW ROCKS!"

". . ." 

The Slytherins were looking at the other houses, their eyebrows raised. The other houses paid no attention though. Professor McGonagall gave out a piercing glare, as to say 'Shut up, already!'

"When I call your name, you will put on the Sorting Hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted," Professor McGonagall said loudly and clearly. "Abaron, Devon!"

A girl with long, flowing silver-blond hair, looking much older than 11, looked around and went up to the stool. There were catcalls coming from some of the students. Devon grinned slightly, her cheeks turning red. The Sorting Hat took a moment before saying –

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applause. Devon, looking extremely happy, walked over to the Slytherin table, a smug look on her beautiful face.

Harry smiled at Devon, causing her to blush wildly. The other boys looked at her with great interest too…

"_She's a veela_!" Harry hissed into Draco's ear.

"What?" Draco said, confused. He looked over at Devon, his head tilting. "I think she is..."

"How old are you, Devon?" Harry whispered to the girl, who was sitting across from him.

"I'm fifteen," Devon whispered back. She had a sexy sort of voice, an extremely sweet smile on her gorgeous face. 

"And you're in _first_ year?"

"No, of course not." Harry looked at her with a sort of puzzled look. "I transferred from Salem Witches' Institute in America." Harry nodded, acknowledging what she had just said. He gave her a sexy smile before turning back to the Sorting. After a few people, McGonagall called out:

"Firestone, Tristan!" Tristan got up from the Slytherin table, having forgotten to stand with the first years and other exchange students. He quickly walked up and sat down on the stool. He put the Sorting Hat on, anxiously waiting for its results. After a few moments, the Sorting Hat exclaimed:

"SLYTHERIN!" With a sigh of relief, Tristan took of the hat and walked to the Slytherin table, taking his seat next to Saffron.

The Sorting went by like a blur. Pretty soon, it was already on –

"Mendel, Thomas!" Mendel, Thomas was Sorted into Hufflepuff. And soon after, Pandra Riley was Sorted into Ravenclaw. After Venolda, Ryan was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore exclaimed, looking much happier than he had before.

"Hear, hear!" could be heard from Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table. 

"_Dracie_!" exclaimed a loud, high-pitched voice. Draco's eyes widened slowly as he turned to see who it was. And most unfortunately for him, it was the exact person he thought it would be.

Pansy Parkinson. God, she was such a bitch.

"What do you want then, Pansy?" Draco drawled, his voice dripping with boredom and dislike.

"I've missed you _so _much! Did you miss me?" Pansy said, grinning like a complete idiot.

Draco didn't respond to this. He merely started eating his suckling pork. Lillie, Saffron, and Harry shook their heads, letting out silent laughs. Pansy looked at all of them oddly. Tristan and Devon both looked rather confused. Draco was now glaring daggers at Tristan while he wasn't looking.

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, stuffing his face with a variety of foods including roast duck, steamed vegetables, suckling pork, kidney pudding, and meat pie. Hermione watched in disgust as he continued to stuff himself with food.

"Oy, did you catch that football match on Saturday?" Dean asked Seamus.

"Yeah, I can't believe Brazil won again!" Seamus replied, in shock and frustration. Hermione took a few bites of her fried chicken before turning back to Ron.

"I just can't wait until classes start again," Hermione said in utter delight. Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Why would I want to go to classes?" Ron asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. Hermione shook her head slightly, mumbling something that Ron couldn't understand. Ron looked up from the Gryffindor table. His eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table where he could see the usual people...Potter, Malfoy, Pansy, Devon or whatever, Lillie...and Saffron. He smiled dreamily, staring at her. She was deep in conversation…with a guy. He had just been Sorted into Slytherin during the Sorting.

Hermione must've noticed this because the next thing she said was, "Ron! Who are you staring at?" Hermione looked over to where he was looking. Ron immediately looked back to the away, taking his head out of the clouds. 

*** 

"So, Tristan, how was Durmstang?" Saffron asked, smiling. She took a bite of her beef, never looking away from Tristan.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't too fond of it," Tristan said. "It was better when Karkaroff was headmaster but of course, that was last year."

Harry recalled all too well about Karkaroff and all he had done. Then, the memories of his fourth year came to mind. Everything from his encounter with Lord Voldemort to seeing his mum and dad again.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Devon. His signature smile appeared on his face as he looked at her straight in the eye. She must've been a veela…or at least part veela like that Fleur Delacour.

"Devon, I've been wondering . . ." Harry said hesitantly.

"Yes, Harry?" Devon said, a cheery smile on her beautiful face.

"Are you a veela?" Harry said bluntly, awaiting a response. Devon's smile didn't falter as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, actually. I am," Devon said, her cheeks turning pink. Meanwhile, Saffron and Tristan were still speaking to each other.

"So, you knew Viktor Krum, right?"

"Knew him? Of course I did! We were practically brothers," Tristan replied enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's totally wicked!" Saffron exclaimed. She was one of the biggest female Quidditch fans in the whole school. "Did you ever get to play Quidditch with him?"

"Yeah, quite a few times, actually," Tristan replied, smugly. Saffron looked absolutely dazed.

"So, do you know how to speak Spanish?" Lillie asked Draco, who was still glaring evilly at Tristan. Her question was completely random but she asked it anyway.

"No," Draco replied simply, now looking to Lillie, although hesitantly. Lillie rolled her eyes.

"Sexi bestia..." Lillie said, pausing. "I once heard someone say that.

"Sexy beast," Draco said, now looking at Saffron, who was paying no attention to him.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Lillie said, outraged. Apprehensively, Draco looked back at Lillie.

"Sexy beast! It means _SEXY BEAST_!" Draco yelled, frustrated. Almost everyone in the Great Hall looked at him. A few of the teachers were looking quite frightened.

All of the girls at the Slytherin girls were trying hard not to giggle but stifled laughs. Even some of the guys were laughing at Draco. Draco looked around, sending out a piercing glare.

That shut them up.

"You know what? I think I'll just go now..." Draco mumbled, which was very unlike him. He figured he could just get some food from the kitchens later. He felt like going to the Slytherin common room or something. It was probably completely empty.

And so, Draco left the Slytherin table, gave a glare to Weasel and the other Gryffindors, and left the Great Hall. Saffron looked up just in time to see his blond head leaving. She frowned slightly as she realized that she had been talking to Tristan this whole time, completely ignoring Draco. But she shook it off, though there was still a bad feeling in her.

"So, you're _really_ Harry Potter?" Devon said to Harry, smiling. Harry nodded. Devon looked positively thrilled. Harry was used to this sort of reaction from people.

"Yes, I _am_ Harry Potter," Harry drawled, an amused grin on his gorgeous face.

"It's so nice to meet you, your Excellency," Devon said sarcastically, fluttering her eyelashes jokingly. Harry and Devon both let out a small laugh, smiling at each other. Harry's electric green eyes looked deep into Devon's crystal blue ones. Harry could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks.

Harry took a bite of his meat pie, still looking at Devon. She looked back at him. He watched as she gulped some of her pumpkin juice. Harry imitated what she did.

Meanwhile, Lillie was sitting alone, talking to no one. She looked over at the Gryffindor table just to see Phoenix sitting with his friends, laughing and talking, perfectly content. She sighed unhappily and ate some of her Yorkshire pudding.

To tell you the truth, Lillie had actually started going out with Phoenix at the end of the previous year. They had met out in the courtyard when Lillie was going through a rather emotional time. She had just been dumped by her boyfriend of six months and her grades were shooting down.

But everything changed when she met Phoenix...wonderful, beautiful, intelligent Phoenix. He had changed her life dramatically. Every time she was with him, she couldn't help but smile. He always made her laugh and they always had longest, meaningful conversations. 

Lillie wished that she had never introduced Phoenix to Harry. If she hadn't, everything would be perfectly fine. Sure, she would be keeping a secret from the rest of the Slytherins but at least Harry wouldn't be so angry.

Ever since first year, Harry and Draco had been her bodyguards. They had protected her from all dangers possible, but along the way had shunned her from meeting any boys. She sighed, drinking some of her pumpkin juice. No wonder why she was so unhappy.

"Hey? Lillie?"

Lillie looked up to see who had spoken. She let out a small groan. It was Megan Mayer, a girl she wasn't very close to. In fact, they weren't even friends. They had never spoken to each other much. Megan had short blond hair, pale skin, and watery blue eyes. She was quite short as well.

"Hi," Lillie said simply, taking a bite of her chicken.

"What's up, then? You don't look too happy," Megan said, a note of concern in her high-pitched voice.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you or not," Lillie said, still not looking at Megan.

"You can tell me. I'll keep whatever it is a secret if you want," Megan said.

"Er, well," Lillie said, pausing. "Promise you'll keep it a secret?" Megan nodded her head.

"Well, I'm dating a Gryffindor."

"_What_!?"

"Yeah, I know...stupid, right?" Lillie said, regretting ever telling Megan anything.

"No, no, that's not it...it's just that, well, I'm dating a Gryffindor too," Megan said, her voice in a whisper.

"Really!?" Lillie said, very surprised. Actually, it wasn't too surprising to her. Megan always _was_ particularly nice to the Gryffindorks.

"Who, then?"

"C-Colin...Colin Creevy," Megan said, her cheeks turning bright red.

"What! That short, mousy boy?" Lillie asked, stifling a laugh. Megan nodded, obviously very embarrassed. "Oy, sorry, I didn't mean it that way, Meg."

"It's all right. Who are you dating then?"

"Phoenix Tyler," Lillie said, with no trace of embarrassment. Phoenix was a very, very attractive guy.

"Him? God, he's hot!" Megan said, letting out a laugh. Lillie nodded in agreement.

At that time, Lillie made herself a new friend.

***

Draco walked out of the Great Hall, and started heading for the dungeons. As expected, the halls and corridors were empty. All of the teachers and students were still feasting in the Great Hall. He had asked a Slytherin Prefect about the password earlier before leaving the Great Hall.

After a few moments, Draco finally reached the Slytherin common room.

"Basilisk fang," Draco said. And so, the passage to the Slytherin common room opened. Draco walked inside. The common room was completely empty. A crackling fire lit up the usually dark room. Draco thought for a moment before walked toward the fire. He sat down on a couch beside the fire. The great embers of the blaze were shining brightly. Draco's silver eyes were captivated by it.

He was so captivated that he didn't even hear footsteps nearing. Draco watched the fire...it seemed to be speaking to him.

"Hello." 

Draco looked away from the fire and saw the figure of a female in front of him. She had wavy raven hair cascading down to her chest. She had deep sapphire eyes that glimmered. Her skin was light and pale. She looked positively mysterious...and that was what he found so alluring. Draco was absolutely speechless. So, this nymph continued to speak.

"My name is Adriana...Adriana Kendra," Adriana said in her sexy, mysterious voice. "You must be Draco Malfoy. I've heard so much about you."

"Really? That's odd because I've never heard of you," Draco replied, a bemused look on his face. "Are you new here or are you just sneaky?"

"I guess you could say I'm sneaky," Adriana said, pausing for a moment. "But yes, I'm new at Hogwarts. I've transferred from a magic school in Asia." Adriana also had a very exotic look to her. She didn't look fully Asian, though she must've been at least half. The other half seemed to be European. From her accent, he could tell she was at least part British.

"Why have you come here?" Draco asked, curiously.

"My, my, aren't you the curious one, Draco?" Adriana said, her voice filled with relish. She had a sort of half-grin on her beautiful face. Adriana walked a little closer to him.

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat. I think you will find out in time. You will learn more about me. And, hopefully, I'll learn more about you."

Adriana said all of this slowly, very mysteriously. It made Draco want to get to know her better.

"What year are you in?" Draco said, a mesmerized look on his face.

"I'm currently in fifth year," Adriana replied simply, a smile on her face.

"So am I," Draco replied, his head tilting. Adriana sat down next to Draco, smiling slightly. She started to inch closer and closer until she was a mere two inches away from Draco's face.

"I feel like I've known you all of my life, Adriana."

"I guess I can have that certain effect on people, Draco," Adriana said. Draco loved how she said his name. It seemed so much better coming out from her full, crimson lips.

Adriana tilted her head slightly. Draco knew, the next thing that would happen would be a kiss. They slow inched closer and closer...

"Hey Draco! What are you doing then!"

Draco groaned as he saw who it was. Harry had just ruined the perfect moment that was about to occur. Adriana stood up, an amused look on her face. She nodded toward Harry, acknowledging him. She then turned back to Draco.

"Until we meet again, Draco," Adriana said, "until we meet again." And then, she walked away, heading for the girls' dormitory.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, walking closer to Draco. Draco's mind said 'my dream girl' but if he actually voiced his thoughts, he would've sounded stupid.

"Adriana Kendra."

***

****

A/N: Now, go click the little purple box in the bottom left hand corner. Go on, review. You know you want to…


	11. Drowning in Darkness

Chapter Eleven: Drowning in Darkness  
  
A/N: OK, ok, I got it . . . too many new characters. And, apparently, they're like cookies. To make y'all happy, I'll slowly add non-cookie cutter people. Thanks SO much for all of your reviews! Over 17 of them! Maybe you know how good it feels to have so many reviews come to you in your e-mail box. Maybe you don't. Anyway, it feels great!  
  
The Life of a Gryffindor is a work in progress. I've been spending math classes writing it for your enjoyment. He he. ^_^  
  
PARAGRAPH FROM THE LIFE OF A GRYFFINDOR:  
  
It might've been one of the worst days for Draco Malfoy. It also might've been one of the best. Today was the start of his life. Today, Draco would be going to Diagon Alley for Hogwarts. In less than week, he would be going on the Hogwarts Express. And then, Draco would go to Hogwarts and be Sorted into Slytherin . . . he would most definitely be Sorted into Slytherin. If he wasn't . . . so many horrible things would happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Miss Independent wrote out the plot. J.K. Rowling owns all of the good crap.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to a late start. He was extremely anxious to meet the new girls who had transferred. He wasn't about to go off with a first year though. That was just sad. Harry thought about what he had dreamt about the previous night. That particular night, he had only one single dream . . . well, only one dream he could remember, anyway.  
  
Harry remembered his dream quite well. It had been playing over and over in his mind. He had been walking along one of the Hogwarts corridors, trying to get to class. And then, Weasel had approached him. He was fully surprised when Weasley him greeted with a smile and a wave. He remembered him saying "Hey Harry! Ready to go to Charms?" Since when were Harry and Ron FRIENDS? They hadn't even had a conversation without fighting since that one day on the Hogwarts Express. To his surprise and distaste, Harry had responded with "Yeah, but where's Hermione?" No . . . Harry would never care about Granger so much to call her by her first name. It was like some weird, alternate universe. Then, Granger had come up to them both, screeching about being late for class. In other words, being like same old Hermione . . . HERMIONE!? Harry called her GRANGER, not Hermione. Harry shook his head, rather confused.  
  
Harry quickly changed into his black school robes and used a small amount of gel on his hair so that it was randomly spiked. Harry could see that all of the other beds were empty, even Draco's. 'He's probably in the Great Hall already,' Harry thought to himself, letting out a yawn.  
  
Harry got his books and put them into his bag. He didn't have too much time today to come back to his dorm so he made sure he had put everything he needed in his bag. Harry walked out of the boys' dorm and into the Slytherin common room. Some sunlight was peaking into the large room through the windows. A few people were rushing through, trying to get out of the common room. And yet no sign of Draco or Devon or Saffron. Lillie wasn't even there.  
  
Harry sighed and walked out of the common room. He was walking to the entrance hall, not paying attention, when he 'accidentally' bumped into the person in front of him. Harry looked up and saw a familiar head of flowing blond hair. He knew that it was Devon. Devon turned around, a sort of agitated look on her face. That look stuck until she saw Harry behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry," Devon said casually, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Hey Devon. Going to the Great Hall?" Harry said smoothly, flashing her his gorgeous grin. Devon nodded, still smiling wide.  
  
"That's where I'm headed. Shall we walk together then?"  
  
"Yeah, OK," Devon said. The pair both walked through the remaining corridors and hallways and through the Entrance Hall, heading for the Great Hall. The two walked into the Great Hall. Immediately after, almost every guy in fifty feet of Devon started gawking at her. Harry shot them all his death glare and they looked away. Harry had an amused smile on his face. Harry had his hand on Devon's hip as they walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Draco, Saffron, Tristan, and Lillie were all already sitting down. Tristan and Saffron were deep in conversation, yet again. Lillie was talking with Megan and Draco was sitting alone. He was obviously looking around for someone.  
  
Harry loaded his plate with sausages, bacon, buttered toast, eggs, and pancakes covered in maple syrup. He had a big appetite this particular morning. He started eating some of his toast and eggs. He was eating when he looked over at Draco, who was grinning. Apparently, he had seen the person he was search so avidly for.  
  
Adriana Kendra walked into the Great Hall, slowly and gracefully. Although she was tired, there was no trace of it on her face. Her sapphire blue eyes were as bright as usual. There was a tinge of violet in them today. Behind her was someone who must've been a friend or something. Draco noticed the girl, who wasn't exactly the most attractive person ever, say something to Adriana. Draco watched as Adriana smiled slightly and replied back. Adriana turned her head, now facing the Slytherin table.  
  
She saw Draco looking into her, a smirk on her face. A moment later, Adriana and her friend sat down at the Slytherin table, across from Draco. Adriana's bright sapphire eyes landed on him, a smile creeping onto her beautiful face.  
  
"Hello, Draco," Adriana said, still smiling. Her eyes then landed on her friend. "Draco, this is Amanda Lorne. She's my closest friend. She's the one who persuaded me to come to Hogwarts in the first place."  
  
"Hey Amanda," Draco said, his silver eyes flashing upon this stranger. "I'm Draco Malfoy, though I'm sure you already knew that."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen you around. I've heard a lot about your family," Amanda replied, smiling. Her voice was oddly high but it was fine all the same. Draco could see her as a girl he could get easily annoyed by. Draco nodded.  
  
"And yet, I haven't heard about you," Draco replied, a hint of mystery in his rich voice. Amanda nodded slightly. Adriana must've been feeling left out because she piped in.  
  
"Were our class schedules passed out yet, Draco?" Adriana asked, in her sexy voice. Draco absolutely LOVED how Adriana said his name. It seemed so much better coming out of her mouth then anyone else's. Draco didn't notice Saffron glaring at Adriana though. Adriana didn't either and waited for a response.  
  
"No, not yet. I guess they'll be passing them out soon," Draco said. He took a swig of his orange juice. He smiled at Adriana.  
  
"Class schedules!" exclaimed Millicent Bulstrode. She had a pile of schedule papers in her hands. She handed them out by name until everyone had received one.  
  
"OK . . ." Harry said, looking at his schedule. "I guess we have History of Magic next. Go figure." Devon let out a small giggle. Harry gave her a gorgeous grin.  
  
"After that, I've got Arithmancy," Devon said, letting out a sigh. "I REALLY don't need that in the morning . . . what about you?" Devon asked no one in particular.  
  
"Our first class of the day is Charms," Lillie said, turning away from Megan. Then she turned back as they continued talking.  
  
"I have Ancient Runes after History of Magic," Adriana said, smiling. Draco had a sort of disappointed look on his face.  
  
"I've got Care of Magical Creatures with that big oaf," Draco said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Then I have Charms."  
  
Although Harry DID think that Hagrid was a big fool, he had a certain level of respect for him. After all, Hagrid WAS the person who took Harry away from the Dursleys.  
  
"This is going to be a long day . . ." Harry drawled, shaking his head. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
History of Magic class, of course, was one of the most boring classes at Hogwarts. Actually, it WAS the most boring class, even more boring than Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Harry and Devon sat next to each other in that class, both nearly falling asleep. Adriana and Amanda sat next to each other. Near them were Tristan and Saffron, trying to have a conversation during the class. Oddly enough, Draco Malfoy sat alone.  
  
"We will be having a test next Tuesday about what you have learned today," Professor Binns said, in his drone-like voice. "I'm sure you have all taken detailed notes to help you study."  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry muttered to himself, letting out a small yawn. He was so very tired and having History of Magic class early in the morning didn't exactly help. Harry took out his class schedule, a small smile appearing on his face. Transfiguration, though it was with Professor McGonagall, would be next. It was his favorite class, along with Charms.  
  
"See you later?"  
  
"Yeah; after History of Magic class, I don't know how I'll ever stay awake in Arithmancy," Devon said, managing a weak smile. She started walking out, giving Harry a small wave. Harry followed her lead, walking through the corridors to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Harry reached Transfiguration class a few moments later. Draco and Saffron were a few feet behind him the whole time, though he didn't realize it. They seemed to be arguing about something.  
  
"Saffron! How could y -"  
  
"How could I what? Make friends with someone who just happens to be a VERY attractive guy?" Saffron exclaimed, outraged. Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"I-I . . . that totally is be -" Draco stammered.  
  
"Save it for later, Draco. Class is going to start." Saffron shook her head and took a seat on one of the ends in the back. Not wanting to be near Saffron, Draco took a seat in the back of the classroom as well, though it was at the other end of the row. Harry raised a well-shaped eyebrow and took a random seat in the back row.  
  
Soon after, several students piled into the large classroom, taking any old seat. Harry took out his Transfiguration book and flipped it to a random chapter. There was some time to kill before the class actually started.  
  
To his distaste, ten minutes before class would start, Granger and Weasel walked into Transfiguration together. They both took seats in the middle of the classroom. Harry watched as Hermione turned her head, her eyes locking with Harry's for the shortest moment. Harry looked down, continuing to read. What Harry immediately noticed when he saw her that she looked a little different, once again. Her hair wasn't frizzy as it usually was. In fact, it was looking particularly straight and shiny.  
  
Draco was taking a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag when he heard a high-pitched, evil voice. It was Pansy.  
  
"Dracie! Where have you been??" Pansy exclaimed, proceeding to give Draco a very large hug. When it was obvious to let go, she just kept hanging on, squeezing him very tightly.  
  
"In class," Draco managed to say, trying to take her arms off of his body. He felt like he was suffocating.  
  
"Draco! Don't you love me anymore!?" Pansy yelled tearfully. People were starting to turn around and watch this spectacle.  
  
"I never loved you, bitch!" Draco exclaimed firmly. Pansy looked at him, an outraged look on her face.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Calling me a bitch?" Pansy said. "I'm not A bitch. I'm THE bitch." Pansy then leaned in, starting to kiss Draco. She tried to choke him with her slimy tongue and saliva. Draco tried hard to push her away.  
  
Moments later, Pansy still hadn't stopped kissing Draco. Draco would probably have to brush his teeth ten times just to get the awful stench of Pansy's spit out of his mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was watching all of this, laughing his head off. Thank God he didn't have someone like Pansy. Thank God he didn't have a girl that was extremely obsessed with him . . . who waited on him hand and foot . . . Thank God.  
  
"Fuck off, woman!" Draco yelled, pushing Pansy off of him. "Damn! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kissing you! Duh!" Pansy exclaimed as if she thought it was the most genius thing in the world. Pansy could be so annoying sometimes. Oh well.  
  
"If I could please have your attention!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, so that her voice could be well heard. "Welcome to a fresh year of school at Hogwarts. You might THINK that this whole year will be all fun and games."  
  
"But let me warn you, shall I? It will most certainly NOT be. You all will be expected to work hard and do your best. And if getting half-marks is your best, do better! We will begin studying for the O.W.L.S., which you will be taking at the end of this year." O.W.L.S. was the acronym for Ordinary Wizarding Levels that every witch or wizard took in their fifth year.  
  
"Today, you will be learning to transfigure a small mouse into a large cat." This would be the first class in which they would be doing extreme animal transformations. And yet, Harry had known how to do such things for years. Sometimes Transfiguration could be boring just because he already knew what he was supposed to be 'learning.'  
  
Professor McGonagall took out her wand. She muttered a spell and small mice appeared on everyone's desk. Almost immediately, the mice tried to squirm away.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry muttered, pointing his wand the mouse. The mouse immediately froze.  
  
"Now, take your wands and point them to your mouse. Make sure that they stay still," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Then, say the spell clearly so that it will work. I'm sure that if you all do everything correctly, your mouse will be correctly transfigured into a cat." Professor McGonagall pointed her wand to the mouse on her desk.  
  
"Felinus Incantem!" The tiny white mouse that was once on her desk turned into an oddly large cat of the same white shade.  
  
"Now, say the incantation clearly and slowly. Make sure you pronounce the two words correctly. Felinus Incantem." All across the classroom, the students had their wands pointed at their mice and said the incantation.  
  
Harry pointed his wand to his black mouse. He said the spell almost lazily, as if he was bored and tired.  
  
"Felinus Incantem!" Harry said, his wand pointing to his mask. The mouse slowly turned into a large black cat and was no longer frozen. It started hissing at Harry. He shook his head, letting out a small laugh.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco to see if he had done the spell correctly. Draco's mouse had been correctly transfigured into a cat. Weasley seemed to be having difficulty with it though. So far, his mouse purred but didn't even look like a cat. Granger was yelling at him, trying to tell him how to make it work.  
  
Harry laughed as he watched the other students unsuccessfully transfiguring their mice. It was rather amusing, he thought.  
  
"See, everyone! Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy have all done the spell correctly. Good work! Five points to Gryffindor. Ten points to Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said, writing this down. The Gryffindors scowled over at the Slytherins, who were looking extremely smug and content. Granger, though, was looking particularly proud.  
  
At the end of the class, Saffron had managed to turn her mouse into a cat- like creature . . . which squeaked. Weasley had turned his mouse into a mouse with fangs. Some other students had turned their mice into cats, though not accurately.  
  
"Remember! This will probably on your O.W.L.S.!" Professor McGonagall barked. The bell rang and all of the students left the classroom immediately.  
  
Saffron and Draco were obviously now avoiding each other. Harry guessed it was because they didn't want to argue with each other anymore. Harry shrugged as he walked past the two and headed for his next class.  
  
* * *  
  
The first official day back at school seemed to go by rather fast, oddly enough. Harry had only two classes with Devon. In both, he sat next to her. They had interesting conversations in both of their shared classes. Soon enough, it was time for dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall with Draco beside him. Saffron and Tristan weren't too far behind them. Lillie and Megan were talking to each other, walking past Harry and Draco. The group of Slytherins, though not all together, all sat down at the Slytherin table. The long tables of the Great Hall were all covered with an assortment of delicious foods. Suckling pork, roast duck, fried chicken, roast beef . . . all sorts of meat that you could imagine, were there. There were many platters of crunchy vegetables and steamed vegetables. There was also kidney pudding, meat pies, treacle tart, and sugar and fruit pies. There were also large pitchers of ice cold pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry and Draco both took large portions of the food, though saving room for dessert. Harry started eating his roast beef while talking to Draco. He wondered where Devon was though.  
  
"I've spotted some extremely hot Ravenclaws in the corridors," Harry said, taking a bite of meat pie.  
  
"Wicked. I have a feeling this is going to be an extremely eventful year," Draco said, a smirk on his face. He took a gulp of his pumpkin juice, his silver eyes looking around.  
  
He was searching around avidly for Adriana. Where was she? Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're going to have a LOT of fun." Draco nodded. Just then, Devon walked into the Great Hall. She smiled and waved at Harry who waved back. Hopefully, she wouldn't get too attached to him . . .  
  
"Hey Harry," Devon said when she reached the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Dev," Harry replied, a small smile on his handsome face.  
  
"How were your classes today? Mine were OK," Devon said, putting some food onto her plate.  
  
"Yeah, kind of boring though," Harry said. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were eating and talking.  
  
"Honestly, Ron! You'd think you'd be able to do that simple charm," Hermione said disapprovingly.  
  
"Hermione, you that that EVERY charm is simple," Ron replied hotly, stabbing his suckling pork with his fork.  
  
"No, I don't!" Hermione said in protest. Dean and Seamus were in conversation about the Quidditch World Cup that had happened over the summer.  
  
"Honestly, I think Ireland should've won," Seamus said. Dean shook his head.  
  
"It was clear that the Wasps had put together a better side than the Irish team, Seamus," Dean said, still shaking his head. Hermione shook her head. Couldn't they talk about something more enlightening like the spells they had learned that day? Hermione looked over at Ron, who was clearly distracted. He was staring over at the Slytherin table. Hermione saw a furious look on his face as he continued stabbing his food with his fork. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Draco's silver eyes shot around, filled with worry. What if something bad had happened to Adriana? No, that couldn't be it. Draco ate a small chunk of his fried chicken. He was distracted with his food and the conversations of the others when he heard a small, smooth voice in his ear.  
  
"Miss me, Draco?"  
  
Almost immediately, Draco knew that the voice belonged to Adriana. Who else could it be? Draco turned his head around, a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course, Adriana," Draco drawled, his voice dripping with curiosity and anxiousness. "Where've you been, then?"  
  
"I had some . . . matters to take care of. I'm sure you can understand," Adriana replied, sitting down next to Draco. Draco nodded. Saffron eyed the two as they began to speak.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It went well," Draco said. "Of course, I knew most of the things I was supposed to be 'taught' but nonetheless, it was an interesting day." Draco raised a well-shaped eyebrow at Adriana.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"It went particularly well. Though I was extremely bored. It seemed like the day would go on forever Draco nodded in agreement. He enjoyed speaking with Adriana. He enjoyed it a lot.  
  
"I felt the same way all day. I was hoping it would be over so I could have the opportunity to speak to you again." Draco gave her a grin.  
  
"Well, here I am, Mr. Malfoy," Adriana said, taking a small sip of her pumpkin juice. Pretty soon, Draco was close to bursting with food. Adriana seemed to be content. A mischievous smile appeared on Adriana's gorgeous face.  
  
"I have an idea, Draco," Adriana said, not disclosing anymore information. Draco was very curious as to what Adriana's idea was.  
  
"Yeah, Adriana?"  
  
"You'll have to find out. Follow me, will you?" Adriana said. Adriana got up and out of her seat and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. Draco followed close behind, still very curious. She led him through the dim corridors. The hallways were dark, dimly lit by torches in some places.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Adriana had led Draco up to the castle rooftop. He hadn't been up there since the previous year. Out of the whole of the Hogwarts castle, the rooftop was the best place to think, to hope, to wonder . . .  
  
Adriana walked across the rooftop. She stopped once she had reached the middle of the rooftop. She sat down and looked up at Draco, who was looking slightly confused. She gave him a look that clearly said, 'Please . . . sit down.' Draco stretched before sitting down next to Adriana on the ground. Adriana turned over to Draco, her sapphire eyes locking with his silver ones.  
  
"I came up here last night," Adriana said, pausing for a moment. "I needed a good place to think. So many thoughts went through my head last night, Draco." Draco didn't know what to say to this so he just stayed silent, waiting for Adriana to continue speaking.  
  
"I can't believe how different Hogwarts is from my old school. Everything from the classes to the food is different. I left a lot of people behind when I transferred to Hogwarts. Many people that I miss to this day."  
  
"If you miss them so much, maybe . . . maybe you shouldn't have come to Hogwarts," Draco said, unsurely. Adriana smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"It was time for a change, Draco. I needed to get away from there. I needed a fresh start. Don't get me wrong . . . I loved living there; I really did. But I knew that it was my time to leave. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I think it does," Draco replied. "Well, I'm glad you came to Hogwarts then." From the moment their eyes had first locked the previous day, Draco had known that Adriana was different from all of the other girls. She just . . . was.  
  
"I'm glad I came here too. Otherwise, I would currently be at Durmstrang Institute," Adriana said, a weak smile on her face.  
  
"So, tell me one thing about yourself, Draco. Anything at all, go ahead and tell me. It could be a hobby or something you really dislike. Just tell me something."  
  
"I love to read," Draco blurted out almost immediately. Adriana smiled at him.  
  
"Now, I'll tell you something about myself," Adriana said, a sly grin on her face. Draco had a feeling this little game would go on for awhile. "I love to write. I especially love to write poems. It's like putting your soul onto paper."  
  
"I never thought about it like that," Draco said, truthfully. "Um, I really like to draw."  
  
"Really? I never pictured you much as an artist. But I guessed you proved me wrong," Adriana replied. "I like to sing." Draco thought that she would have the sweetest singing voice ever.  
  
"I used to be afraid of heights," Draco said. "That was before I ever got onto a broomstick."  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Adriana said, smiling. "I love Quidditch." Draco grinned wide, happy that she liked one of his hobbies. And so, their little game went on. Draco learned that Adriana had two siblings, that her father had left their family, and a number of other interesting things about Adriana. In turn, Adriana knew much more about Draco.  
  
"Would you . . . will you read me one of your poems?" Draco finally said, after they had finished talking. Adriana nodded her head. Adriana waited a moment before reciting her poem.  
  
"The sky is clear. The sky is dark. I watch you near. I watch your mark. I see you smile. I see you there. I wait awhile. I wonder where. Drowning in darkness is what I do. I wonder why everything is oh-so wrong. I think about how I lost you. I put these words into a song. Nothing else is new." Adriana cleared her throat before continuing on.  
  
"Drowning in darkness is what I do. It's what I did . . . when I lost you."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I know! That chapter was kind of long but so freakin' crappy! I'm SO sorry, y'all! Yes, I know that the poem Adriana wrote sucked. But who really cares? Please review. I appreciate all of them! ^_^ 


	12. Fights, Tension, and Heartbreak

Chapter Twelve: Fights, Tension, and Heartbreak  
  
A/N: I only got TWO reviews! Thank you, Saffron! I can always count on you, though I will miss you. Also, thank you fantasyangel! I'll get your character added later in the story. ^_^ I'm a bit sad, yes. But maybe y'all just broke your fingers or something and couldn't type up a review. Yes . . . that's it. Hope ya enjoy!  
  
This will be a 'Saffron chapter', just to let you know. Most of it will be centered around her [and Draco . . . and possibly Adriana]. ^_^  
  
Oh, and in the last chapter, Adriana said "Otherwise, I would currently be at Durmstrang Institute." And in the chapter before, I said that she had come from a wizarding school in Asia. Let me explain this to you. Some things happened to her in her Asian school so that is why she might've gone to Durmstrang. But, her friend Amanda convinced her to attend Hogwarts instead.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and her affiliates do though so go complain to them.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was beautiful," Draco said, mesmerized by Adriana's words. No! This couldn't be happening! Was Draco Malfoy going soft? Of course not! Draco looked away from Adriana. Adriana had a sort of dewy smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," Adriana said, her voice in barely a whisper. From that moment on, Draco felt the deepest connection with Adriana Kendra. It seemed as if she had bored into his soul. Adriana looked at Draco in the eye for a few moments before saying anything. It seemed as if she was pondering into the blond boy that was in front of her.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" It was a sort of random question, Draco thought, but it seemed to fit this particular, blissful moment. Draco pondered over Adriana's question for a second.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do," Draco said simply. Adriana gave him a nod and smiled serenely. They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"I mean, there IS a reason why things turn out the way they do, right? And I think that's all a result of a fate and destiny."  
  
Adriana simply grinned and nodded. Draco felt like a complete idiot, saying all of this crap. He felt as if he had to be completely truthful to Adriana. He couldn't bear to tell her a lie. Adriana looked down at the watch on her wrist. She then looked back up at Draco.  
  
"It's already one o' clock," Adriana said, a hint of tiredness in her voice. "I should get to bed. It's a whole new day tomorrow. Better get up early, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Right," Draco said, letting out a small yawn, though he wasn't the least bit tired.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Yeah, we can walk to breakfast together," Draco said. "If you want, that is." He hastily added.  
  
"That'd be great, Draco," Adriana said, a small smile on her face. "Will you wait for me in the common room at seven forty-five?" Draco nodded. There was an awkward pause. They had spent over three hours just talking. Draco's head tilted. Adriana's head did the same. They both leaned in closer . . .  
  
And their lips met. Kissing Adriana was exactly what he thought it would be like. The kiss was sensationally sweet and sexy, even without tongue. Their lips touched for a few moments before pulling away from each other.  
  
A grin broke out onto Draco's face. A true, genuine grin; it wasn't even a smirk. Adriana smiled back at him. They both rose from the rooftop floor. Adriana gave him one last kiss on the cheek before smiling and walking away, starting her long journey to the dungeons. Draco was extremely content with his day, especially after the recent happenings.  
  
He walked down the stairs, leading the way off of the castle rooftop. He started walking to the dungeons, after Adriana. He didn't regret a thing that happened that night. He had no idea that a certain Saffron Radan had been watching the whole thing . . .  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: Now, we're going to go a little back in time. We'll see how Saffron got there, OK?)  
  
Saffron smiled at Tristan while taking a sip of her ice cold pumpkin juice.  
  
"So, what's your favorite class here at Hogwarts?" Saffron said, a grin on her face. She looked over Tristan's shoulder and saw Draco and Adriana talking to each other. A surge of envy went through Saffron at that moment. She could hear tiny bits of their conversation.  
  
"I felt the same way." Saffron heard Draco say to Adriana, a dreamy smile on his face. Saffron started stabbing her food with her fork, a forced smile on her face.  
  
'Felt the same way about what?' Saffron wondered anxiously. By now, her chicken and pork were heavily mutilated. She took a bite of both anyway, paying no attention.  
  
"Hey! Saffron! Are you OK?" Tristan exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her glaring face. Saffron snapped out of her 'trance' and paid her attention back to Tristan, although reluctantly.  
  
"Er, yeah, sorry," Saffron said, her eyes still on Draco and Adriana.  
  
"What's up with you?" Tristan asked in a concerned voice. Saffron's head tilted slightly.  
  
"Nothing . . . I guess I'm just a bit distracted," Saffron said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Tristan nodded and continued talking about Durmstrang. Saffron paid no attention to him though, because Draco and Adriana had just rose from their seats and were walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Um, Tristan. Can we talk later? I have to go do something," Saffron said. She rose and started walking away without a response. Adriana and Draco were moving at a rather fast pace. Saffron closely walked behind them, hoping they wouldn't see her.  
  
It took at least ten minutes to up all of the staircases, go through all of the hallways, walk through the corridors, and finally reach the castle rooftop. Saffron watched Draco and Adriana walk out to the center of the castle rooftop. They both sat down. Saffron walked a little closer so that she could see better. But, she was still hidden.  
  
"I came up here last night," Saffron heard Adriana say to Draco.  
  
"I can't believe how different Hogwarts is from my old school. Everything from the classes to the food is different. I left a lot of people behind when I transferred to Hogwarts." Saffron listened as Adriana spoke. "Many people that I miss to this day."  
  
"If you miss them so much, maybe . . . maybe you shouldn't have come to Hogwarts," Saffron heard Draco say, speaking for the first time in their little conversation. Saffron watched as Adriana shook her head. She then said something, but Saffron couldn't hear her.  
  
After awhile, Saffron was starting to feel slightly sleepy. She watched as the two continued conversing.  
  
"Um, I really like to draw." Saffron let out a small gasp. Draco hadn't even told HER about this! He was telling all of these things to an almost- complete stranger. Saffron tried to stay awake and alert as Adriana and Draco continued talking.  
  
After a small period of time, Saffron was half-awake. She was tired from having such an overly exhausting day. She heard Adriana clear her throat as she started reciting a poem.  
  
"The sky is clear. The sky is dark. I watch you near. I watch your mark. I see you smile. I see you there. I wait awhile. I wonder where. Drowning in darkness is what I do. I wonder why everything is oh-so wrong. I think about how I lost you. I put these words into a song. Nothing else is new." Saffron heard Adriana say loud and clear. Saffron let out a small scoff.  
  
"Drowning in darkness is what I do. It's what I did . . . when I lost you."  
  
"That was beautiful," Draco said, a smile on his handsome face. OK, now, Saffron DEFINITELY hated Adriana. Saffron felt a little bit of jealous as the two continued speaking. It would be all right if she had a bit of sleep, wouldn't it? No one would know . . . As tired as she was, she didn't dare fall asleep. She didn't want to miss out on any of the conversation.  
  
OK . . . eavesdropping on the couple was completely and absolutely wrong. But this was an opportunity that she couldn't pass up, even if she tried. Did Draco still like her? Or did he like Adriana now? Saffron was so confused now. And, she was developing feelings for Tristan. Why was everything so chaotic? So fucked up?  
  
Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes, her mind drifting off . . . She fell asleep for only a few minutes though. She was woken by the annoying, gruesome voice of Adriana. "That'd be great Draco," Saffron heard her say. She felt like gagging.  
  
Saffron peaked out from behind her spot and saw that their heads were both tilted. 'No . . . please . . . NO!!' Saffron screamed at herself. The couple leaned in and started to kiss each other. Saffron felt her heart drop as she saw their lips press together. Saffron gulped, watching them kiss. She wouldn't cry . . . she COULDN'T cry. Literally. Saffron bit her bottom lip as they pulled away from each other.  
  
The two said their good-byes and walked off of the castle rooftop, probably heading for the commons. Saffron silently sprawled her body onto the ground and lay still. She continued biting her lip, stifling any tears that may have come. Saffron laid there that night, alone and helpless.  
  
* * *  
  
Saffron slowly opened her eyes early the next morning. She yawned, her whole body aching. She felt like she had slept on the cold, dirty ground or something. The sun was shining on her face brighter than it usually did in the morning. Saffron got off of her bed . . . wait, she wasn't on her bed. She couldn't feel the plump pillows and the warm covers around her. Saffron stood up and looked around. She had slept on the castle rooftop! How did she end up here?  
  
But slowly, her memory picked up. Saffron started seething with emotions. She remembered what had happened the night before. She remembered EVERYTHING that had happened. Saffron brushed off her robes with her hands and walked down the stairs, off of the castle rooftop. Saffron quickly packed down several staircases, through hallways, and past corridors. WHY did the Slytherin common room have to be all the way down in the dungeons?  
  
Saffron soon reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She wondered if any of the other students had woken up yet. It seemed really early in the morning so she guessed that is was at the latest 6:45 a.m. Saffron whispered the password and walked into the Slytherin common room. She walked past the couches and headed for the dormitory. The door to the girls' dormitory creaked open as Saffron tip-toed in, hoping not to wake the other girls. She quickly changed into her night gown and turned. She saw Adriana sleeping on the bed right across from hers. Saffron glared at her, but shook it off.  
  
Saffron lay in her bed. By this time, she wasn't the least bit tired. She never could go back to sleep after she had already woken up. Saffron closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep like this all was a bad dream. Most unluckily, it wasn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning at a reasonable time. He got up to see that the other guys were still sleeping. Even Harry was fast asleep, much to Draco's surprise. Draco, not so quietly, yawned and walked to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his milky white teeth, ran a comb and a dollop of gel through his hair, and walked out of the bathroom. Draco took his crisp black school robes out of his closet and put it on. The Slytherin crest on his robes was highly visible.  
  
Draco started to reminiscence about what had happened the previous night. He immediately smiled, a delighted look on his handsome pale face. He and Adriana had kissed. It was the best kiss he had ever experienced with a girl. She was absolutely amazing . . .  
  
Then, his smile started to fade as started to think about Saffron. He had, sadly enough, completely forgotten about her. She definitely couldn't find out about what had happened. Draco couldn't hurt Saffron like this. They were best friends, along with Harry.  
  
Draco mentally kicked himself as he looked at his schedule. He took the books he would need for the first few periods. He put a load of parchment, spare quills, and inkwells into his book bag. By now, the rest of the guys were STILL sleeping. Draco sighed and walked out of the dormitory. He walked down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room.  
  
The Slytherin commons was completely deserted . . . except for one person. At first, Draco didn't know who the girl on the couch near the fire was. But when he walked a little closer, Draco could see that it was Saffron.  
  
Draco quietly walked toward Saffron, who probably wasn't even aware that he was walking toward her. Soon, Draco shrugged and walked to the couch she was sitting on and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Saf," Draco said, an unsure, but wide, grin on his unbelievably gorgeous face (A/N: OK, OK, I love Tom Felton. Hehe! ^_^) . Saffron turned away from the fire, her eyes locked with Draco's.  
  
"Hi," Saffron replied, biting her bottom lip. She didn't say another word. She didn't think that she could.  
  
"How have you been?" Draco said casually. "It seems like I haven't talked to you in ages."  
  
"Yeah, well, you've been a little busy with Adriana, haven't you?" Saffron said bitterly, her anger seething through.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Draco said calmly, though if you really knew him, you would know he was nervous. Saffron couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to tell him the truth.  
  
"Don't try to hide it from me, Draco!" Saffron said, almost yelling at him. "I saw everything."  
  
"Hide what?" Draco said, raising a well-shaped eyebrow. Then he heard her say her last words. "Y-You did? You were there?" Saffron slowly nodded her head, biting her lip more than ever. This was what he wanted her to do . . . he wanted her to get all emotional over him.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" Saffron said, her voice in a trying-to- be-calm tone.  
  
"It just . . . it just . . . happened," Draco said, looking away from Saffron. Then he thought about what had just happened. "Wait a minute . . . Were you SPYING on me, Saffron?"  
  
"W-what!?" Saffron exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Of-of course not! I was merely seeing what you . . . what you were doing!"  
  
"You're trying to make me feel guilty and there you were! Spying on me!" Draco exclaimed furiously. "I thought you were better than that!" Saffron turned crimson red.  
  
"Well, I would kind of like to KNOW if you were going to go off and make out with some girl!" Saffron exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Adriana's not some girl! She's more than that! I've never felt this was about any other girl." And as soon as he said those words, Saffron's mouth gaped open. So, all of this about how he liked her . . . it was all a lie! Saffron was absolutely speechless. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Draco instantly regretted it. It was the truth though . . . or at least he THOUGHT it was the truth.  
  
"If you never really liked me, maybe we never should've kissed," Saffron said. Before Draco could answer, Saffron had rose from her seat and had started stomping off, out of the Slytherin common room. Draco just stay still, processing everything that had just happened.  
  
Saffron was absolutely furious now. But most of all, she was hurt. How could Draco do that to her? How COULD he?! Saffron leaned against a wall in the dungeons. She closed her eyes, emotions rushing through her.  
  
Draco rose from this couch, a frown on his face. He then heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Hey! Draco!" Much to his distaste, it was Tristan who had called out his name. "Draco!" Draco turned around, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" Draco said. Tristan walked over to Draco.  
  
"Have you seen Saffron? We were supposed to walk to breakfast together," Tristan said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw her. She said that she wanted to go to breakfast without you," Draco lied, a mischievous grin on his face. Tristan nodded, a little disappointed, and walked out of the common room.  
  
A tear emerged from Saffron's light brown eyes. She wiped it away with her sleeve. Saffron decided to walk to breakfast. After such a hectic night and morning, Saffron had developed a big appetite. She was starting to walk when she heard her voice. For a second, she thought it might be Draco, hoping to apologize to her. Saffron turned around, a slightly disappointed look on her face. It was Tristan.  
  
"Hey! Saffron! Wait up!" Tristan called after her. He quickly walked to her, a grin on his face. "I thought we were supposed to walk to breakfast together?" Saffron raised an eyebrow but soon remembered.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Tristan," Saffron said, a weak smile on her face. "I was sort caught up in things, you know?" Tristan nodded, smiling. The two walked through the dungeons, the entrance hall, and walked into the extremely large Great Hall.  
  
The pair walked over to the Slytherin table. Only a few other Slytherin students were sitting there. Saffron and Tristan sat down. Saffron took a piece of crunchy buttered toast but nothing else. On the other hand, Tristan loaded his plate with bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, and toast.  
  
Saffron angrily started eating her toast. She took small bites, stopping to chew every few seconds. Tristan looked over at her, slightly concerned. She didn't even bother to look over at him.  
  
Harry and Devon walked into the Great Hall about five minutes after Saffron and Tristan did. The couple walked to the Slytherin table. Devon tossed her silver hair back, to the amusement of the male students. They all stared at her. Harry glared at some of the boys, forcing them to look away reluctantly.  
  
Harry flashed a charming smile at Devon, causing her cheeks to turn a bright pink shade. She poured herself a glass of orange juice. Harry put some maple syrup drenched pancakes and bacon onto his plate. He started eating his gooey pancakes. He looked up and noticed that Granger, Weasley, and Finnigan had walked into the Great Hall. He paid no more attention to them though.  
  
Draco still sat in the Slytherin common room. After thinking about everything that had just happened, he decided to skip breakfast. He REALLY didn't want to face Saffron. And so, Draco was hungry. He smiled mischievously as he decided to go to the kitchens. He walked out of the Slytherin commons and walked along the dungeons, where the kitchens were located. He found the painting with the bowl of fruit and tickled the green pear. The pear giggled and turned into a green door handle. Draco opened it and walked into the kitchens.  
  
Almost immediately, half a dozen house-elves rushed up to Draco, grins on their disgustingly cheerful faces.  
  
"Can we help you, sir?" squeaked one of the house-elves. Draco nodded, thinking for a moment.  
  
"I was wondering if you could get me some food, fast," Draco said, rubbing his stomach. They all nodded anxiously and ran to fetch Draco food. A few moments later, the elves returned with large plates covered with an assortment of delicious foods.  
  
"Do you mind if I eat in here?" Draco said. He knew that they wouldn't. Plus, he didn't think he could carry all of that food back to the common room anyway. The house-elves immediately started setting a small table for Draco in the corner of the kitchen.  
  
Draco walked over to the small table and sat down on the small stool. Draco suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be walking with Adriana to breakfast. He was just about to get up from his seat when a house-elf pushed him back onto it. Perhaps Adriana would manage? Draco hoped so.  
  
Draco started eating a piece of crisp, crunchy bacon with a knife and a fork. He ate some of his scrambled eggs and took a bite of a sausage. He watched as the house-elves prepared more food and washed dishes. He wondered how anyone, even a house-elf, could choose such a life.  
  
Draco continued eating. He wanted to stop but the house-elves kept refilling the plates with more food. When Draco was finally full, he rose from his seat, perfectly content. Oddly enough, Draco thanked the house- elves and opened the doorway to the kitchens. He walked out and bumped into someone . . .  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I'll leave you there with a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review! ^_^ 


	13. A Day of Surprises

Chapter Thirteen: A Day of Surprises  
  
A/N: Thanks for your appreciated reviews! I have a big feeling that I'll only be able to update every two weeks or so. I've been kind of busy lately and I've also had a major writer's block. I hope you all understand. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own some of the characters. Oh, and I own the plot too.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny seemed a bit shocked at being bumped into by Draco Malfoy. Draco raised a well-shaped eyebrow at the red-haired fourth year. Her cheeks turned bright red. Draco looked at her straight in the eye, suspiciously.  
  
"What are you doing down here then, Weasley?" Draco said firmly, but not angrily. Ginny looked away from his piercing silver eyes. She answered reluctantly.  
  
"I-I was just coming to talk to Lillie," Ginny said, calmly but nervously. "She IS my friend, you know, M-Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes at the younger girl.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be lurking around the dungeons, Weasley," Draco said, his voice filled with disgust. "Someone, or something, could attack you at any moment."  
  
Ginny, looking a bit afraid, stood right where she was, a very determined look on her face. She had long red hair and looked much older than the last time he had noticed her, back in her first year. Draco was just about to insult her when a loud voice came from the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Just from hearing it, Draco could tell that the voice belonged to Lillie. Draco turned to Lillie, a disgruntled look on his face. Lillie quickly walked over to the pair, her eyes narrowed at Draco. Ginny's eyes widened, looking over at Lillie.  
  
"Ready to go to breakfast, then?" Lillie said, her book bag slung over her shoulder. Ginny quickly nodded. The two started walking away from Draco, who was looking extremely unsatisfied.  
  
* * *  
  
The days slowly passed until it was the middle of the second week of school. Draco and Adriana continued to meet each other after dinner every night for the following week. Saffron continued to hang out with Tristan occasionally, getting to know more and more about him. Saffron was still angry with Draco. Draco seemed to forget about all of his troubles every time he talked to Adriana.  
  
Harry had been having the best time hanging out Devon. He had also spotted a bunch of hot girls around the Hogwarts castle. Harry had been flirting with some Ravenclaw chick when one girl popped into his mind.  
  
Kristen.  
  
Harry was suddenly really confused. Why hadn't he thought about her before now? He had really liked her; she was totally hot. She also seemed nice. Harry had forgotten all about her. She said that she would be going to Hogwarts. But, so far, he hadn't seen her. He had checked over the Slytherin table many times. He had never seen Kristen sitting at the table. In fact, he hadn't seen her in any of his classes, he didn't think. Harry gave one last wink to the Ravenclaw bimbo and walked away. He thought about seeing Kristen again.  
  
Apparently, Harry had been walking around aimlessly, wondering, because the next thing he knew, he had crashed into someone and was on the floor, over the person. Harry cleared his mind and looked down into the face of the other person.  
  
Who could it be but Kristen? The biggest grin appeared on Harry's handsome face. Kristen looked equally as happy as Harry. He continued to lay over her.  
  
"Hey," Harry said.  
  
"Hi," Kristen said, beaming. Kristen cleared her throat. Harry realized that he was still on top of her. He grinned at her and got off of her. He had made her drop her books and a piece of parchment. He glanced at her before picking up the books and the piece of paper. He quickly scanned the paper. It was just her schedule. He looked up at the heading and saw one word that immediately confused him.  
  
That one word was: Gryffindor. Harry gulped and gave Kristen back her books and schedule. His head tilted at Kristen, who was standing, straightening her robes. His eyebrows raised at her. Kristen looked up at him. Harry had a look of shock and disbelief on his face.  
  
"You're a Gryffindor?" Harry said, anxiously. He waited for her response. Kristen nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah. Is that a bad thing or something?"  
  
"Um, depends on how you look at it. It's just that, well, I'm a Slytherin . . ." Harry's voice slowly drifted off.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember," Kristen said, a wide grin on her beautiful face. "What's wrong with being a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Um, well, I don't know," Harry said, a bit confused. "Didn't you know there's a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Kristen slowly shook her head, looking very confused.  
  
"My being a Gryffindor isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Harry thought about this for a moment. He decided that it would be best if he changed the subject.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile," Harry said, smiling weakly. "I didn't know if I would see you again."  
  
"I was hoping I would see you at Hogwarts," Kristen said, smiling again. "And now that I have, I'm happy." Harry gave Kristen a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Me too," Harry said, looking into her pooling eyes. Kristen looked into his bright emerald green eyes.  
  
"Oh, I, um, I have to get to Charms," Kristen said, looking away from Harry's eyes, blushing.  
  
"Oh, ok," Harry said. "So, I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Kristen said, a sweet smile on her face. She started walking away, waving goodbye. Harry waved and turned around. He had Herbology next. They were going to be working in Greenhouse Five this week. He strolled out of the castle and toward the group of ten greenhouses out on the grounds. He saw that Devon and Draco were already there. He smiled as he walked over to Devon.  
  
"Hey Harry," Devon said, seeing him walking over to her. Harry nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Dev," Harry replied. A few minutes later, the rest of the class, which consisted of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, walked over to the greenhouses.  
  
Professor Sprout, who was short and stout with flyaway gray hair, looked at all of them. A cheerful grin was on her plump face.  
  
"We will be working in Greenhouse Five today," Professor Sprout said loudly and clearly. "Make sure that you have your dragon-hide gloves on, just in case." Harry took his dragon-hide gloves from his book bag and put them on his hands. The rest of the students did the same. The class walked with Professor Sprout to Greenhouse Five.  
  
"OK now, walk in cautiously," Professor Sprout said to the class. The students slowly and cautiously walked in one, straight line into the greenhouse. A wide assortment of plants and such covered the walls of the greenhouse. Many different, exotic plants were in pots in long rows. Harry peered over a plant in a pot. It was bright green and yellow, looking extremely deadly.  
  
"You might want to stay away from that plant," Professor Sprout said, looking over at Harry. "It's a Deadly Arbatrus. You might figure out what it does." Harry looked at it interestedly. Devon exchanged an interested look with Harry, a smile on her face.  
  
Professor Sprout cautiously led the class to a row of potted plants. They looked positively . . . there was no other word for it: cute. They looked like little stuffed bears. They were all different colors of the rainbow. But, when Harry looked closer, he could see this thick liquid protruding from their little mouths. A disgusted look appeared on his face. He looked back up at Professor Sprout.  
  
"There plants are called Liqbers," Professor Sprout said, indicating the strange plant. "As you can see, they look like little stuffed bears. If you watch them a little closer, you can see a liquid coming out of its mouth. This liquid has a thick consistency and is very dense. The liquid can be used in potions and antidotes, as needed. It has been used for many centuries."  
  
The class observed the liqbers. Harry tilted his head, his eyes concentrated on a particular one. It seemed to be staring back at him. Harry's eyes never left that liqber.  
  
"Depending on how much of the liquid you use, it can either cure you or poison you." Professor Sprout's voice had a hint of warning in it. "Most of the time, just a drop of the liquid will do. Any more than that could be considered too much."  
  
"During today's lesson, we will be collecting the liquid from the mouths of the liqbers. This'll be a grueling task but in the end, I expect we'll collect several pints full. As you may remember, this will be very similar to collecting the pus from buboters, as we did last year. But, in order to make the task a little shorter, you can carefully squeeze the liqber's nose. This'll make the liquid come out of its mouth a little faster."  
  
"Now, everyone please stand in front of your chosen liqbear. Now, take a vial and place it under the liqber's chin. Gently squeeze your liqber's nose and carefully collect the liquid. But, be careful!"  
  
Harry stood in front of the liqber he had been looking at earlier, his eyes determined. He took an empty vial, putting it under the liqber's chin. He put two fingers on the liqber's nose. He gently squeezed the nose tight. The liqber was taken by surprise. The thick, dense liquid started pouring out of the liqber's mouth quickly. Harry seemed to be taken by surprise too.  
  
After a minute or two, the vial was completely filled up. Harry was surprised by how easy this lesson was turning out to be.  
  
"After you fill up your vial, please put it on this table right here," Professor Sprout said, indicating the table next to her. "Then, take one of these wooden hammers on that table." Professor Sprout pointed to a small table in a corner of the greenhouse. "Lightly thud your hammer on top of your liqber's head. This'll make them fall asleep."  
  
Harry took a hammer from the table and looked back at his liqber. He was about to hit the liqber's head when it made a horrible hissing sound. He was a bit confused and attempted to hit the liqber's head. The liquid started spewing out in enormous amounts covering Harry's gloves with it. He was disgusted. He finally was able to tap the liqber's head, making it fall asleep. He was in pure shock.  
  
Others around him were experiencing the same exact problem. By this time, the remaining liqbers were looking extremely deadly. Professor Sprout shook her head in disbelief and hit the liqber's with her hammer, causing them to fall asleep.  
  
By that time, the whole class had collected a quart or two of the thick liquid. Professor Sprout looked positively delighted.  
  
"Ah, that's that ticket!" Professor Sprout exclaimed merrily. "Now, you may all be excused." With a sigh of relief, Harry left the greenhouse, Devon and Draco trailing behind him.  
  
"Hey! Harry! Wait up!" Devon exclaimed. Harry stopped and turned around, his eyes on Devon. She finally caught up to him. Draco slowly walked behind her, his eyes looking past the two. Adriana was way back there, talking with Amanda. But, Draco was looking at another pair. Saffron and Tristan were walking ahead, deep in conversation with each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked at his class schedule. The first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson would be next. He smiled slightly. DADA had always been his favorite class, along with Charms and Potions. Draco put his schedule away into his book bag and strode past Harry and Devon, who were now talking. Even further ahead were Saffron and Tristan, who were deep in conversation, yet again. He felt his emotions seething through. He and Saffron hadn't spoken since the previous week. His stomach in knots, he walked past the couple.  
  
After Defense Against the Dark Arts, they would be having lunch. Then, Charms would come next. After Charms, they would be having double Potions. Draco started walking to the DADA classroom, which was on the first floor. He ran a hand through his perfect, slicked back hair. Maybe it was time for a new look. A time for a change.  
  
Draco sighed as he finally reached to first floor. He walked to the DADA classroom. He suddenly remembered that he still yet to know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. All he knew was that he, or she, wasn't at the start-of-year feast the previous week.  
  
Draco slowly turned to knob of the entrance to the classroom. He took a deep breath before looking inside and walking in. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't there yet.  
  
Draco found a seat in the back of the classroom, where he usually sat. A few other students were already sitting in the classroom, talking and conversing with each other. A group of students piled into the large, spacious classroom. Draco sighed, taking out his copy of their DADA book, Defense Techniques of the Wizards. He had found it to be quite interesting, as well as informative.  
  
Draco looked up to see that a young man, a VERY young man, had walked into the classroom and had sat down in the desk at the front of the classroom. Draco immediately recognized him when he got a bigger glimpse of his face. His jaw dropped.  
  
It was Oliver Wood.  
  
He had been the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and keeper. He had graduated two years before. Draco remembered the hate he had for Wood, especially since he had been a Gryffindor. And, no doubt, he would prefer the Gryffindors to the Slytherins.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco muttered under his breath. The last thing he had heard, Wood was on the Puddlemere United reserve team. The other students in the class jaws dropped much like Draco's when they saw Oliver Wood at the front of the classroom.  
  
Saffron soon walked in and saw that the DADA teacher was already sitting in his desk. She didn't see his face. She walked over to him, prepared to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm -" When the DADA teacher looked up at her, Saffron's mouth gaped open. She was truly shocked. It was Oliver Wood, who had graduated in her third year.  
  
"Saffron Radan," Oliver said, finishing her sentence. He was as gorgeous as she had remembered. His Scottish accent was also the cutest in the world. Saffron couldn't say anything else. She merely nodded her head, still in shock. She trudged to a seat in the middle of the classroom, a bit confused. Wasn't he a bit young to be teaching?  
  
Tristan soon walked in, a bit confused by the shocked and equally confused looks on the other students' faces. He saw Saffron, smiled, and sat down next to her.  
  
Adriana soon walked into the classroom, Amanda right behind her. Amanda waved to Adriana before sitting down next to Blaise Zabini, a rather unattractive Slytherin 5th year, and Pansy Parkinson. Adriana saw Draco and smiled slightly. She gracefully walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to him.  
  
"Hi, Draco," Adriana said, a beautiful grin on her equally beautiful face. Draco smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey," Draco said simply, his voice rich with his British accent, which Adriana did not share. They didn't say much after that. They simply smiled at each other and read.  
  
Devon soon walked into the filled classroom, her hair now swept back into a messy bun, random strands of hair sticking out everywhere. She sat down at the front of the classroom, eyeing Oliver with great interest. The guys around her stared at her, dreamy smiles on their faces.  
  
Ron, Seamus, and Hermione all walked into the DADA classroom together. Their last lesson, Transfiguration, had been rather boring, and extremely hard. But, Hermione had gone by with flying colors. On the other hand, Ron and Seamus had messed up badly. A content smile was on Hermione's face.  
  
The three noticed the new DADA teacher sitting at his desk. Wanting to know who it was, they walked over to his desk. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked up, a wide grin on his face. Equally wide grins were on all three of their faces.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Seamus!" Oliver exclaimed merrily, shaking all of their hands. The three were also slightly confused.  
  
"Oliver! What are you doing here?" Ron said. "I thought you were playing Quidditch for the Puddlemere United reserve team?" Hermione and Seamus nodded their heads, watching Oliver.  
  
"Well, actually that'll be Mr. Wood to you three," Oliver said, jokingly. "No, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I was playing for Puddlemere until I had a damn bad injury. I've been having injuries all year, of course, but this one was the worst yet. And then, they had the nerve to boot me off of the team." The four shook their heads in disbelief. Oliver continued speaking.  
  
"So, I was without a job. That's when I got an owl from Dumbledore, asking me if I wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, here at Hogwarts. I had always gotten top marks in this class when I was at school. So, naturally, I said yes."  
  
"So, how long will you be teaching?" Hermione said, looking directly at Oliver. His head tilted slightly.  
  
"A year or two, perhaps," Oliver said. "Probably until I get onto another Quidditch team. Quidditch will always be my first love, you know." They all nodded their heads enthusiastically.  
  
"Class will be in about five minutes. You all better find your seats. I'm sure this'll be a good lesson." A lop-sided grin appeared on Oliver's face.  
  
The three of them found seats at the front of the classroom, waiting for the upcoming lesson. They were filled with enthusiasm. The five minutes passed by quickly.  
  
Oliver stood up from his desk, a broad grin on his handsome face. The girls around him, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, smiled dreamily at the young, nineteen year old teacher.  
  
"Welcome class," Oliver said, pausing. "To the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the school year. If you don't already know who I am, please let me introduce myself. My name is Oliver Wood, Oliver to all of you. I used to attend Hogwarts; I graduated two years ago though. I was in Gryffindor house and was captain and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
"Too true," could be heard from the mouth of Ron Weasley at the front of the room. Oliver turned to him, nodding his head.  
  
"I suppose that I'll be te -"  
  
At that moment, Harry burst into the classroom, out of breath. He turned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, not catching his name or face.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I was -" Harry then saw the face of the bemused Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Wood." How could Wood be the DADA teacher? He was young, being only nineteen. And Harry remembered playing Quidditch against wood. He had only won once or twice against Slytherin while being on the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," Oliver said sternly, hiding a small smile. "You're late. I say, ten points from Slytherin." The Gryffindors all had triumphant smiles on their idiotic little faces. Harry scowled when Oliver wasn't looking and found a seat in the back.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so brutally interrupted by Mr. Potter, I suppose that I'll be teaching for a year or two, at the least." Harry glared at Wood, his eyes narrowed.  
  
This was sure to be a good year and a bad year. A good year for the Gryffindors. And, surprisingly, a bad year for the Slytherins.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: As indicated by the chapter title, I guess you could say that there were a few surprises; three, to be precise. So, go on . . . review. You know you want to. ^_~ 


	14. Too Soon to Say Goodbye

Chapter Fourteen: Too Soon to Say Goodbye ****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! This is a sad chapter, especially for one of the main characters. Maybe you can guess what happens from reading the chapter title. Things will be announced; one good, the other bad. Just read to find out what happens. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I only own da plot…yo.

***
Her delicate whispering trickled softly into his ear. Harry carefully held her small, soft hand as they ran off into the distance. They both grinned at each other, laughing brightly. They went to the top of the green hill, running as fast as they could. They both sat down on a grassy patch and looked deep into each other's eyes. Harry noticed that she had deep, pooling light brown eyes. They were the most enticing things in the world. Harry couldn't help but stare into them. He could feel the warmth inside of his heart. He felt for this girl like he had for no other. He smiled warmly at her. In a split second, their lips met. Harry caught her in an intoxicating, passionate kiss. And in a few long moments, the kiss had ended. 

The truth was, dare he say it: He was in love with this girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? Would he ever see her again? He was about to say something but she put a finger up to his mouth to silence him. He didn't mind in the least. He looked at her for a moment before kissing her forehead. Harry looked back at her and saw tears rushing down her delicate face. He was instantly confused, but somehow understood. She stared into his green eyes one last time before getting up. She looked at him and then started to run down the mountain. Again, Harry was confused. But this was what she had to do. Instinctively, Harry ran after her, running as fast as he could. The run down the hill seemed to take only a few mere seconds.

There was a steep cliff. She walked to the far edge of it. She knew that Harry had run after her. She looked back at him. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. He looked at her desperately. He needed her. He needed her to be with him forever. In a short moment, she fell off the cliff. Harry didn't dare look down the cliff. Somehow, he knew she would be safe. That she would be okay.

Harry awoke from this dream, sweat pouring down his forehead. He had this dream the night before. Who was this girl…the girl that seemed to captivate him? The girl who loved him for him? The girl who was only in his dreams…? Harry looked out of the partially curtain-covered window, sitting up in his bed. The sun peaked through the cracks, dimly lighting the fifth year boys' dormitory. Harry looked over to his bed-stand and took his glasses and put them on. The thing you would last expect from Harry was a committed relationship. He was known for being with a lot of girls and dumping them soon after. Harry considered himself and Devon just friends. He didn't consider them a couple and she shouldn't have either. It was completely and utterly platonic and friendly. Nothing more than that. Or so he hoped.

Two nights ago, he had collected all of the letters he had received over the summer and re-read them. He noticed one particular one that had come from Sirius. He had written that Dumbledore had told him that Fleur Delacour would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This was obviously false, seeing as Wood had turned out to be their teacher. Harry had sent him a letter, telling him this. The next night, Sirius had written back, apologizing for misleading Harry. It turned out that Delacour had gotten a job as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He would've chosen Fleur over Oliver any day. 

Harry quickly got dressed, running a hand through his messy dark brown hair. He put a few books and his schedule into his book bag and walked out of the boys' dormitory. Harry walked down the stairs and into the commons. Much to his surprise, the common room was filled with people. It was usually quite empty during the morning. He saw the large group of people surrounding the bulletin board. He curiously walked over to the bulletin board, an eyebrow raised. A large, bright poster was pinned up. Harry read:

All classes at Hogwarts will be postponed until further noticed. Please remember to travel in groups of two but no more than five. 

He looked around for anything else that the poster might say but that was all that was written on it. He had completely forgotten that rule about traveling in groups but it seemed as if the rest of the school had as well. Harry highly doubted that someone would just come out and jump on him if he was walking along an empty corridor.

Harry felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Saffron and Lillie before him. They looked just as confused as he did, and that was saying something.

"What's that all about?" Lillie said, confusion in her voice. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was just as clueless as she was.

"I wonder why classes are being postponed," Saffron said, her eyes on the bright poster. "There has to be a pretty good reason, wouldn't you say?" Harry simply nodded his head. The three walked from the group of people, who were making a huge buzz in the Slytherin common room. After a few moments, Draco and Tristan emerged from the boys' dormitory, both looking extremely tired. Tristan headed over to the bulletin board while Draco walked over to the group of three.

"What's happening?" Draco said thickly, peering over at the large group of people. Saffron glanced at him for a moment before looking away. Draco's eyes stayed on Harry.

"Classes have been postponed..." Harry replied, his voice drifting off slightly. Draco looked confused. He raised both of his eyebrows, blinking a few times.

"Why?" Draco said, letting out a small yawn. He had somehow managed to slick his hair back with gel, making his hair look perfect styled. Harry shrugged again, sighing. He really wanted to know what had happened.

"Let's just…let's just get to breakfast," Lillie said finally, after a few awkward moments of silence. They all nodded and walked out of the common room. The group walked to the Great Hall, heading for the Slytherin table. Sounds of conversation were much louder in the Great Hall than in the Slytherin commons. Everyone seemed to be just as confused as everyone else. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking particularly grave.

Harry took only an apple and nothing else. He was filled with curiosity, wondering what had happened. _Why had classes been postponed? What horrible thing had happened at the beginning of the year?_ Harry took a bite of his apple, his eyes staying on Dumbledore.

In a matter of minutes, the Great Hall was completely filled up. Much to his liking, Dumbledore finally stood up, as if he was going to give a speech. The whole school would finally know what had happened. They would finally be told everything…

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore said loudly, but calmly. Everyone in the Great Hall immediately stopped talking, directing their attention to Dumbledore.

"By now, I'm sure you are all curious as to why all of these safety precautions have been established," Dumbledore said, looking out in them all. "The reason was not put onto those posters this morning because I wished to be the person who told you all."

"The truth is, as I have said before, something horrible has happened. Over the past summer, people have been murdered mercilessly by Lord Voldemort. Some of you might even have had a friend or relative who was murdered over the summer and now, you might know why."

"Five people, people who are closely connected with students here at Hogwarts, were murdered last night," Dumbledore continued, in a loud, grave tone. There were gasps and outbreaks of conversation all over the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. The hall became silent once again.

"Much to my dislike, I will be the one who will tell you all which persons have passed away. Christopher Radan was one of those five who passed away last night." Harry looked over at Saffron helplessly. Her eyes were wide, staring right at Dumbledore.

"I'm so sorry, Saffron," Lillie whispered to her. Tears started trickling down her cheeks as she lowered her head to the table. Her arms cradled around her head. Draco looked over to Saffron. He felt so bad for her. He knew how she felt, even if he hadn't experienced that pain before.

From across the hall, Ron Weasley had turned so that his eyes landed on Saffron. He could see her crying, which made his heart drop. He couldn't stand to see the tears falling down her face. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking over at Saffron but she paid no attention. None at all.

"Amanda O'Flaherty was the second of that group of five to have passed away last night," Dumbledore continued.

"Tha-That's me aunt," Seamus Finnagin said hollowly, his eyes wide and glassy. "Me mam's sister." Hermione looked over at Seamus, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Seamus," Hermione said in a hushed voice. A frown appeared on her face as she awkwardly patted his back, as he was sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Dean, and Neville frowned, looking over at Seamus. 

"Brian Macmillan also passed away last night, at the hands of the Dark Lord," Dumbledore said, continuing on with the list. A loudly audible gasp could be heard from Ernie Macmillan at the Hufflepuff table. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot could be seen comforting him.

Sobs could he heard from Saffron at the Slytherin table. She had kept her emotions hidden so many times before that she had finally cracked. She had spent years trying to bottle everything up so no one would ever see her get emotional. She didn't care anymore. She just didn't. Her dad had _died_. How would she ever get over this? She didn't know if she ever would…

"Nathan Corner was one of the five that was murdered last night," Dumbledore said, his eyes still looking over the students. "And, lastly, Leila Boot was the last of the five murdered last night." 

"These five people were all murdered for one reason," Dumbledore said. "They all knew something that was vital to Voldemort's plan."

"Classes have been postponed for reasons you might know by now," Dumbledore said. "The deaths of those five people have affected five students at this school greatly. They will now have enough on their mind to worry even more about classes and assignments." 

"Before the beginning of term, two people from the Ministry were murdered," Dumbledore said, pausing for a moment. "These people worked in the Department of Mysteries. It is not yet known why these Unspeakables were murdered. But, the Ministry and others are hard at work to find out why."

"My deepest sympathies to those who lost a loved one last night. Please always remember Christopher Radan, Nathan Corner, Amanda O'Flaherty, Brian Macmillan, and Leila Boot, for they were good people who just happened to hold information that was valuable to Lord Voldemort. Remember them with all of your heart and soul."

"Remember them."

***

Saffron sat under the large apple tree by the lake. So many thoughts and emotions were going through her mind. The sorrow she felt was incomparable. She felt so alone, so helpless. She missed her father so much. She had never lost a loved one before. She hadn't known what it felt like until this moment.

"Why did this have to happen?" Saffron said softly through the tears rushing down from her eyes. The person she most wanted to talk to at this moment was Draco. He had helped her through so many tough, horrible moments before. Why wasn't he here? Helping her get through this? When she needed him most, he wasn't there. Saffron was so stricken with sadness and frustration. Why did _her_ dad have to die? Why did You-Know-Who have to murder _him_?

Saffron buried her face in her hands, letting the tears fall freely. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone to be there for her. Whenever she was down, her dad had helped her become happy again. He had always tried to make her smile and laugh. She really missed that. Saffron was filled with pain. She felt horrible.

"Uh...Saffron?" said a voice from above her. It was Draco! It just had to be. But it wasn't his voice. The voice belonged to someone else. That someone else was Ron Weasley. Saffron didn't realize that it wasn't Draco though. All she could hear was Draco's voice in her head. She looked up, her eyes blinded with tears.

"Why?" Saffron said, through her sobs. "Why did he have to kill my dad? It's just not fair..." There was a silence, broken by Saffron's crying. Ron awkwardly patted her back, crouching down next to her. He felt horrible, hearing the news about Saffron's dad. Seamus's aunt had been murdered by You-Know-Who as well. Saffron closed her eyes, stifling the tears. Ron merely looked at her, a frown on his face. He wanted to make her feel better. But how could he do that?

"It's too soon to say goodbye," Saffron whispered.

Still thinking that she was talking to Draco, Saffron continued.

"You've always been there for me through thick and thin," Saffron said, wiping away her tears. "Whenever I needed someone to talk to, you were always there." Ron was confused. He hadn't helped her through anything before. Maybe she thought she was talking to her dad or something. Ron didn't care about that though.

"I'm so sorry that we fought," Saffron said, sobbing loudly again. She looked up through blinding tears.

"It's, uh, OK?" Ron said, in a confused voice. He had to take advantage of this moment. He slowly, and awkwardly, wrapped his arms around Saffron, hugging her. Saffron felt so good in what she thought was Draco's embrace. 

Draco walked out of the Hogwarts castle, prepared to go search for Saffron. He wanted to help her through this time. He had helped her so many times before; this time would be no different. Draco looked around and finally saw Saffron…in the arms of someone else. A bemused look appeared on his face. She was hugging someone. A certain red-haired someone. Draco's jaw dropped. She was in the arms of _Weasley_! He walked closer to the couple. She was crying onto Weasley's shoulder. What the _hell _was she doing with _Weasley_?! 

Before she knew what she was doing, Saffron tilted her head up, her lips landing on Ron's. Ron was immediately taken by surprise. But he didn't fight it. Draco watched them, his mouth gaping open even bigger. Without a thought, he walked away. After a few moments, they stopped kissing. Saffron wiped the last of her tears.

"Thanks so much, Draco," Saffron said, smiling weakly. Ron's eyes widened, She had thought he was Malfoy the whole time!

"I'm not Draco…I'm Ron…Ron Weasley," Ron said slowly. Saffron looked up and finally saw the clear image of Ron Weasley with his arms around her. Saffron looked so surprised. She immediately shoved his arms of her. She quickly got up and ran away from him. Poor Ron was left there, on the ground, dazed and confused.

***

Had it just been him or had Saffron hugging and _kissing _Weasley? Draco stood in the middle of an empty corridor, thoughts rushing through his mind. This was absolutely chaotic. No, this couldn't have happened. Saffron would _never _have even _touched _Weasley, if she were in her right mind. Maybe she didn't know that she was in the arms of Weasel. Maybe she thought that he was someone else…

__

Like me…Was it possible that Saffron had mistaken Ron for Draco? She had never known signs of liking Weasley, or any of the Gryffindors, in the least. This was why he was confused. Draco bit his bottom lip, chewing on it slightly. He started walking, quickening his pace. He walked out of the dark, windowless corridor and walked down a long staircase. The staircase led to _another _corridor that was lit with candles. He sighed impatiently. He didn't know where he was going. Even after four long years at Hogwarts, he still didn't know his whole way around the castle.

He heard someone humming. Then, he heard the same person begin to sing. From the moment the first word escaped from the person's mouth, Draco knew that it was a girl. He couldn't see her though. And, judging by the way that she was singing so freely, she couldn't see him either. 

__

So I'm a little left of center

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take my hand, baby…

Draco listened to the girl sing, not making a sound. He didn't want her to stop singing. _She has a beautiful voice…like an angel_, he thought. _Please don't stop…_Draco listened patiently, standing still. He peeked around the empty corridor and saw the girl's head. She had straight, slightly wavy brown hair that cascaded down below her shoulders. He didn't recognize the head of hair. Desperately wanting to know who the girl was, Draco walked slowly, approaching the girl. He lightly tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped, immediately turning around.

It was Granger.

Surprised looks appeared on both of their faces. Draco looked immediately disgusted. He had touched a shoulder of a _Mudblood; _Granger, no less. A nasty look overtook the surprised look that was on his face. How could Granger have such a beautiful singing voice?

"What the hell?" Draco said almost immediately, his eyes narrowed at the girl. "What do you think you're doing here? Singing in the corridors?"

"_Well, _I wanted some _privacy,_" Hermione said scathingly, her eyes narrowed at the Slytherin. They remained for a moment, glaring at each other. Hermione's light brown eyes pierced Draco's cold silver ones. "And it's nothing to you if I enjoy singing, _Malferret._" Draco gave Hermione a nasty look. How could such a beautiful singing voice come from the mouth of a filthy little Mudblood?

"Don't fuck with me, Mudblood," Draco snarled, his intense silver eyes in slits. Hermione looked slightly offended. Looking away for a moment, her head jerked back to Draco. With one last piercing glare, Hermione lifted her hand up and slapped Draco across the face, much like she had done in her third year. A wide, pink mark was imprinted onto Draco's face. Hermione huffily walked away from Draco and out of the corridor.

"_Bitch!" _Draco muttered under his breath. Draco quickly walked out of the corridor, his robes swaying along his legs.

*** 

Harry had spent all of the time after breakfast in the Slytherin common room and the fifth year boys' dormitory. He didn't leave the two areas until it was time for lunch. He had absolutely nothing to do. He knew how horrible Saffron was probably feeling. After all, he had lost his father _and _mother. At least Saffron had gotten the time to get to know her father. Things were different with Harry. He hadn't gotten to know his parents at all.

Harry, clad in his black school robes, walked out of the commons. He walked past the different rooms of the dark, eerie dungeons. He reached the staircase that led to the ground floor and walked up them. Walking past the entrance hall, Harry soon reached the magnificent Great Hall. He walked past the Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table before reaching the Slytherin table. Saffron wasn't there. Lillie wasn't there. Draco wasn't there. No one was there…

Except Devon.

She was sitting alone, poking at her turkey sandwich with a silver fork. The most solemn of looks was on her usually bright, smiling face. She picked up her heavily mutilated sandwich with her hands and took a small bite. Her crystal blue eyes looked up, landing on Harry. Her expression remained unchanged. With a deep breath, Harry sat down across from her. 

"Hey," Harry said simply, taking a bacon sandwich from one of the plates of sandwiches. He took a large bite. Perhaps it would prevent him from talking. Harry had nothing to say. And from the looks of it, neither did Devon. She merely looked at him sadly, her eyes blank. After a few minutes of silence, Devon finally spoke.

"Did you ever feel like your world was ending?" Devon said, looking straight through him. "Did you ever feel so depressed that you felt like taking your life?" Harry stared at her blankly. Was she talking about committing suicide? Why would she do that? She was always perfectly happy. Harry took another big bite of his bacon sandwich. He didn't know how to respond that. So, he didn't say anything. He merely looked at her through his glasses and slowly shook his head. She was acting weird. There was no doubt about that. 

She looked at him for the longest moment and then looked away. She got up from her seat and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Harry watched as she did this, not bothering to stop her. He ate his bacon sandwich, without a single sound. Harry gulped down half of his glass of pumpkin juice. He had been hungry before he had starting eating. But now that he had eaten, he felt even emptier inside…

Harry waited a few moments after eating, looking around for his friends. He would've even settled for Crabbe. But no one was there…no one came to eat at the Slytherin table. Harry decided to wait no longer. He rose from his seat and left the Great Hall.

***

Ron fell back into one of the large red armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. He had just come back the enormous tree by the lake. Saffron had mistaken him for _Malfoy. _He didn't know she could've though…they weren't anything alike. Everything from their voices to their smiles were different. But then again, she had been sobbing pretty loudly, crying her eyes out. That might've distorted her hearing and vision…

His mind was busily bustling with thoughts. She had freaked out when he had told her that he was Ron, not Malfoy. He remembered it like it just happened. But, technically, it just _had. _It made his stomach twist and turn just _knowing _that the girl he had liked for two years liked someone else…and that someone else was his enemy. 

Just then, Ron remembered something that Saffron had said while they were both by the lake. It described how he was feeling at that exact moment.

"_It's too soon to say goodbye_…"

***

A/N: So, how was the chapter? Good, bad, horrible? Excellent? Please tell me by reviewing! ^_^

__


	15. Scattering in the Wind

Chapter Fifteen: Scattering in the Wind ****

A/N: This is a song chapter. In other words, I'll be using several different parts from songs in this chapter, most likely to be describing how the characters are feeling emotion-wise throughout the whole chapter. Enjoy!

****

*** 

The students of Hogwarts soon entered their third week of the term. Classes were still postponed and no one except for the staff knew why they had been canceled. Confusion and shock continued to run throughout the school. The fact that the five people had been murdered sunk in even further for the students. The loved ones of the five were struck with depression and grief.

Draco continued to believe that Saffron had found comfort and love in Weasley. He believed it was true but he couldn't actually _believe _it. Saffron couldn't believe that she had kissed Ron, even if she didn't know that it was him…she had thought she had been talking to Draco the whole entire time. She couldn't believe that her father, the one person who she had loved the most alongside her mum, was dead. She could imagine how her mum was feeling…probably even worse than she was.

Breathing deeply, Saffron lay in her bed, her eyes wide open. It must've been four or five o'clock. She couldn't get to sleep last night but wasn't the least bit tired. This had been going on for the last several days. Lately, she couldn't stop thinking everything: her father, Draco, Ron, life, love…everything. 

She couldn't believe the complete and utter pain she had been feeling ever since hearing about her father being murdered by You-Know-Who. What information had he known of that the Dark Lord was trying to get? This was one of the things that confused her the most. This was like a mystery book. Everything was extremely mysterious…

*

__

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

*

Saffron quickly got out of her bed and hastily changed into her black school robes. Thinking that it was probably chilly outside, Saffron put a black cloak over her robes. She took her book bag, in which she stuffed some of her schoolbooks in, and slung it over her shoulder. She was breaking one of the rules: No traveling in groups of less than two but no more than five. Saffron honestly didn't care though. She doubted that she would be harmed, even with the recent happenings coming to ground. Saffron quickly walked out of the dormitory, down the steps, and rushed out of the commons without looking back.

She would probably just go out on the grounds. There weren't any rules about waking up early and going out on the grounds for a few hours, were there? _Probably not,_ Saffron thought to herself. She quickly walked up the staircase, out of the dungeons and walked to the entrance hall. She took the door to the right, which led to the grounds. Saffron walked out onto the path, an extremely cold breeze blowing by her. The darkness of the early morning shadowed over the grounds. She looked around, wondering where to go. After thinking for a few moments, Saffron decided to go out in the beautiful green gardens. She needed something the cheer her up and the colorful flowers always did that. Saffron bit her bottom lip as another chilly breeze swept by her. She was glad that she had chosen to put on her black cloak.

Saffron started walking to the gardens. Even through the misty fog, Saffron could see clearly. She wasn't about to fall into the lake or anything…or so she hoped. The most beautiful, lush gardens were just waiting to be walked through. Saffron closed her deep, light brown eyes for a second and opened them a moment later. Feeling a little crazy, Saffron took a deep breath before running through the flowers. It was absolutely exhilarating. As stupid as it might've looked, it was just…_fun_. 

She looked at the edge of the patch of flowers and saw a single flower that stood out from the rest of them. It wasn't the brightest or most beautiful but for some reason, it just stood out to her. Saffron slowly approached it, observing the petals. Its petals were a light cerulean shade with the slightest tinge of light pink. She then knew why it had stood out to her.

When she was five years old, she had gone out on a picnic with her mum and dad. She had been sitting with her mum, eating sandwiches when her father had popped up, a flower in his hand. Without a thought, he tucked it behind Saffron's ear for everyone to see. It had looked exactly like the flower before her did. It was completely coincidental. She couldn't help think about her father laughing happily when she looked at the flower. Without another thought, Saffron plucked the flower from the ground. She inhaled the sweet scent it let off. 

Saffron tucked it behind her hair, much like her father had done. All of these wonderful memories flashed by. She couldn't help but feel completely happy. 

*

__

So what if I see the sunshine

In the pouring rain

Some people think I'm crazy

But you say it's OK 

You've seen my secret garden

Where all of my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes

*

Saffron had gotten used to the chilliness of the air by this time. All she could think about was that one light cerulean flower that her father had given her. It was almost as if he was still with her…in spirit, anyway. Saffron couldn't help but feel warmth inside of her heart. She felt as everything would turn out right. Things had gone downhill but perhaps now they were getting better.

Saffron walked over to one of the tall apple trees on the Hogwarts grounds. She sat under it and took out a piece of parchment, ink, a quill, and a book. She lay the parchment against the book, giving her a flat surface to write on. Saffron closed her eyes, trying to imagine something. She felt like writing but had no idea what to write about. Carelessly, and without stopping, she wrote:

__

He's the boy with the light blond hair

He's the boy who has the gorgeous drawl

He's the boy with the piercing silver eyes

He's the boy with the no-bull attitude

He's the boy with the porcelain skin

He's the boy with not a care in the world

He's the boy with the witty remarks

He's the boy I fell in love with. 

Saffron stared at what she had just written on the parchment. She let out a small gasp, a small part of her doubting what she had just written. But, the truth was, if she dare admit it or not, she was absolutely, downright in _love _with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't deny it any longer. But, she knew that he didn't feel the same way. He probably didn't even like her as more than a friend…just a simple friend. He had even admitted it to her before.

__

He likes Adriana…that stupid, evil bitch…Saffron thought to herself, shaking her head furiously. Saffron bit her lip as she sat alone, her back leaned against the apple tree. The chilliness of the air was becoming even more apparent. She closed her eyes, sitting in the silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of the grasshoppers and the tweeting of the birds. The swift wind blew around her carelessly.

Saffron opened her eyes, though rather unhappily, and put the ink and the quill back into her bag. She took the piece of parchment and started tearing it up. She held the pieces in her hands. Without another thought, Saffron opened her hands, releasing the pieces into the cold morning air…

*** 

Harry was bored. There was absolutely no other word to describe how he was feeling at that moment. He stood in the middle of the entrance hall, looking at the main bulletin board, seeing if there was anything exciting happening. Nothing was new. Everything was old. That wasn't the least bit surprising. He walked out of the entrance hall when he saw a Hufflepuff coming his way. She turned red when she noticed him looking at her. He was still bored so he might as well doing something at least a little exciting to pass the time.

He approached her and she stopped dead in her tracks. From the looks of her, she looked like she a fifth or sixth year. Harry hadn't really noticed her until now. She looked at him wide-eyed, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey," Harry said simply but smoothly, flashing his most gorgeous grin at the Hufflepuff. "I'm Harry." _This is too easy, _Harry thought, shaking his head slightly. He looked into her bright hazel eyes.

"H-Hi, Harry," the Hufflepuff said nervously. "Well, of course I-I know who you are. Who doesn't? The famous Harry Potter. Oh, uh, I'm Lindsay." Her cheeks were extremely red and she was shaking slightly. Harry would've laughed at her if he weren't trying to get a make-out from her. Harry shot Lindsay a seductive grin. This seemed to make her even more nervous. Harry raised a well-shaped eyebrow.

"So…do you want to go somewhere a little more…comfortable?" Harry said, his voice low. He raised his eyebrows at her. No girl could resist the gorgeous, seductive grin, the low growl, or the eyebrow raise all at one time. It might've been too much but Harry was starting to get _really _bored. Snogging was what he did for kicks, for fun. It didn't matter too much who the girl was, as long as she snogged well and she didn't have bad breath.

"W-Well, if _you _want to, Harry," Lindsay said, a sort of skeptical look on her face. But she smiled at him, reassuring him all the same. Wetting his lips, Harry smiled and took her hand (A/N: WARNING! Random snogging is coming!). He walked out of the entrance hall, her hand in his. He led them out of the castle and out into the courtyard. Without another thought, Harry gently pushed her up against a wall and leaned in, his lips touching hers. As he started kissing her, she didn't protest at all. He smiled slightly, continuing to snog her. The kiss steadily became a little more intense, a little more passionate. Harry was a bit surprised at what a good snog the Hufflepuff was turning out to be.

*

__

Her boyfriend

He don't know

Anything about her

He's too stoned

Nintendo

I wish that I could make her see

She's just the flavor of the week

*

He placed his hands on the sides of her head, clutching it gently. Within a few moments, Harry backed away, a sort of malicious grin on his face. Lindsay's head tilted, looking confused at the maniacal look on his face.

"Thanks, babe," Harry said. He gave her one last kiss and started walking away. All in the day of the life of Harry James Potter…

*** 

After a morning of restless relaxing and hanging out, lunch soon approached the students of Hogwarts. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore would be making another announcement…an announcement that was actually good. Students quickly rushed to the Great Hall, ready to have lunch.

A sigh escaped from Draco's lips as he walked into the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin table. He sat down, seeing that many other students were already sitting down, feasting upon the food. They looked like ravenous pigs, if he said so himself. Draco took a turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich and took a bite from it. He ate slowly and calmly, a bored look on his pale face.

He looked up as Saffron walked into the Great Hall, a blank, glassy look on her face. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, without even glancing at him. Draco's face fell slightly. He continued to watch her, even though she didn't even seem to notice him. She took a roll and buttered it, taking small bites. Breathing deeply, Draco turned away and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hello Draco," a familiar voice said from in front of him. Draco waited a few seconds before looking up into Adriana's face. Somehow, he wasn't feeling as happy as he used to when he spoke with Adriana. He had just lost his spark for her. He didn't like her as much as he thought he did. He realized this even more over the past week.

"Hey," Draco said unenthusiastically. He stuffed the sandwich into his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak anymore. Looking highly disgruntled, Adriana turned away from him and started talking with Amanda. Draco looked away from her and saw Harry, Lillie, and few other Slytherins walk in. He saw Pansy the Pug and Blaise walk in together, talking incessantly. They were the two most annoying girls in Slytherin. Truly.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore exclaimed, the old twinkle in his crystal blue eyes. Draco looked up at Dumbledore. He was obviously going to make a speech or announcement of some sort. He waited, anxiousness filling his mind.

"In light of recent events, there will be a Halloween Ball on October 31st," Dumbledore announced, a small smile on his face. "All years are permitted to attend the ball. Dress robes will not be needed for this ball. Instead, pairs will be required to dress up as famous couples from past history, Muggle and wizard alike. And, people going alone will be required to choose and costume to their liking. I know you all will enjoy the ball." At the end of his announcement, Dumbledore sat down and began talking to Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall immediately erupted in noise and talking. Everyone was talking about the Halloween ball, naturally. Draco even heard some Ravenclaws from the table over asking each other to the ball. Now, who would Draco ask to the ball? He had one particular person in mind. But, obviously, she'd rather go with Weasley. Then, he could ask Adriana. But, he didn't know if she wanted to go with him, especially since he had practically ignored her only a few minutes before.

*

__

You wish

Every time a star falls from the sky

You wish

That she feels the way you feel inside

You hope and you pray

Keep it all locked away

As you see yourself lost in her kiss

You wish

*

Draco bit his bottom lip, gulping down some pumpkin juice. He looked back over at Saffron. She wasn't talking to anyone. She really stood out amongst the rest of the annoying, giggling girls. But of course, Saffron was different. She always had been. That's what made her special.

That's why he loved her.

*** 

What exactly was the definition of love? In the dictionary, it was 'strong affection; warm attachment.' According to the dictionary of Devon Abarone it meant 'when you feel all mushy inside.' Devon lay on her stomach, her feet up in the air. She was reading the latest issue of _Teen Witch. _She had just taken a shower and had a pore-cleaning mask on her face. One of those Muggle beauty remedies. Eh, it might work.

She began reading an article called _Seven Simple Beauty Spells. _She had always lived for five things: herself, boys, beauty, magazines, and of course, herself. After reading the first two spells, Devon started flipping through the magazine until she landed on a page, with the words _Top 20 Hottest Wizards of 1995. _A small smile on her face, she looked at the poster and saw a picture of Harry looking back at her. The photo of Harry looked extremely hot, much like he had posed for it. Harry hadn't told her about posing for _Teen Witch _magazine though. He had an extremely gorgeous smile on his face, his green eyes looking as bright as ever. As she scanned over the picture of him, he waved, mouthing her name.

Harry Potter, 15, is the youngest wizard on our top twenty list for this year. With his dark hair, emerald green eyes, and lightning scar, what more could you want from a guy? Still a student, Harry attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being one of its top students. Harry has been spotted with an array of girls, especially in the last couple of years. It's not known who his current girlfriend is though. When asked, Harry said, "Believe it or not, I don't have a girlfriend right now. I have one girl in mind though." No further comment on who this girl was. 

I think I know who that girl is, Devon thought to herself, a bright smile on her face. She flipped the page and saw Aidan Lynch of the Ireland Quidditch team on the next page. He was unbelievably handsome, posing with his shirt off. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at his fit chest. She continued on, looking at the awesome posters of hot guys. She looked up at the clock, seeing that it was only 8:30. 

Pretty soon, she would have to get a date (hoping Harry would ask her, though he probably would), get a great costume, find out what makeup to wear, what to do with her silky silver locks, and take off this face mask. All was well in the world.

She was reading a short story called _All About Me _when she heard the door open. Devon looked up and saw Saffron walk in, her bag slung over her shoulder. With one glance at Devon, Saffron had a highly disgruntled look on her face. She never did like her that much. If she had chosen, Devon wouldn't have even been a person Saffron would've wanted to be friends with. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe the girl did have substance to her…Probably not.

__

*

I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world

Made of plastic

Isn't it fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me anywhere

Imagination

Life is your creation

*

"Oh, hey Saffron," Devon said, smiling brightly at the girl. Saffron didn't return the smile. She nodded her toward the girl, walking over to her bed. Devon's smile slowly ceased as she looked back down at her magazine. Apparently, Saffron didn't feel like talking. Saffron sat on her bed, taking out her journal. Feeling slightly uncomfortable writing in her journal in front of Devon, Saffron shook off that eerie feeling and continued writing.

After a few moments, she finished writing the latest entry. Making sure Devon wasn't looking, Saffron secretly slipped her journal into its hiding place. With one last piercing glance at Devon, Saffron left her book bag next to her bed and walked out of the dormitory. She hadn't gone to dinner so she decided to get some food from the kitchens.

Even if Saffron was preventing Devon at all costs to see where she had hidden her journal, she had seen clearly where she had placed it. She got up from her bed and quickly took the journal from the wedge between Saffron's bed an dresser, which she had covered with a few shirts.

Devon rushed over to her bed and sat down. Looking around, she opened the journal and flipped to the latest entry. Her mouth gaped open at what she read…

*** Songs Used in this Chapter: 

"Tourniquet" by Evanescence

"You Get Me" by Michelle Branch

"Flavor of the Week" by American Hi-Fi

"You Wish" by Lalaine (but, obviously, there was a pronoun change)

"Barbie Girl" by Aqua

****

A/N: So, how was that chapter? Please review!

__ __ __


End file.
